Back To Normal
by lovingthis
Summary: It's coming to the end of the year. Becker has hit another low, despite now helping with alerts. Marianne is causing more trouble and something's different with Bounty... The end of December will be busy for everyone. Fourth story in Line Of Sight series
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, you've peer pressured me into it! Just don't expect lots of updates very frequently... Ah who am I kidding! I'm going to try my level best!

If you haven't read them, I suggest you read Line Of Sight, Bounty Hunter and Points Of Time before this.

Or, if you don't have time. **Here's the run down...**

Becker was at an anomaly site before everyone else. Jess gave him instructions to escape a hoard of creatures but he fell, experienced trauma and was left with cortical blindness.  
>Jess was horrified at what she had done and lost all confidence in herself.<br>Becker, lost his job, got dumped, left some upset phone calls, got drunk a lot and let his health slip.  
>The ARC falls apart without him.<br>Jess goes to visit, Becker 'see's sense. Calls up Matt and with his friend Lawrence, he gets a guide dog, Bounty Hunter (Named after her love of a certain type of coconut chocolate).  
>With Matt and Bounty, Becker gradually returns to the ARC, Lawrence becomes the new Head Of Security at Becker's suggestion.<br>Becker takes his girlfriend back even after she was rude to Jess. (Although Becker doesn't know what was said)  
>Jess is confused by Becker's do Idon't I like her attitude and is upset by it.  
>At Becker's birthday party, he sorts out his family life- messed up by the calls- and 'rescues' Jess from a beetle planted on a table but the girlfriend.<br>That night he has a nightmare.  
>The next day Becker invites himself on an incursion and ends up saving the team when it all goes wrong.<p>

Becker's girlfriend, Marianne, is a bitch and no-one likes, except him - sometimes. (She's had more of a role but she doesn't deserve the mention here.)

So! Here is Back To Normal. This was originally going to be around the middle of POT but the story got carried away!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>There was a lull in movement at the ARC after every incursion. Weary and tired the team and soldiers would take a few moments to recuperate, clean and write up reports before the information was tainted by time.<p>

Becker made his way to Jess. Despite being a part of the team and going out on alerts he didn't have much work to do, his lack of sight inhibiting the range of jobs he could complete. Lawrence no longer came to him with questions about his security system and his visits to Abby and Connor were limited. So, he had been trying to spend as much of the free time as possible with Jess.

The time they spent out of work was not as often as he had hoped. True, it was only days since his birthday and so opportunity hadn't been on his side, but he wanted to be with her. Truth was, he wanted to see her, yet circumstances had it that he would have to made do with listening to her voice.

The ex-Captain had thought long and hard after the incursion he and Bounty participated in. He thought about the dream and it became more clear than ever what he had to do. He had to take control. He'd told himself that so many times since his sight was lost, and he'd gone about it in some of the stupidest ways imaginable. But that wasn't his plan now. He was going to make Jess smile around him, he was going to make her laugh and he was going to make her love him. Before the new year began he was going to tell Marianne that it was over.

He supposed it was only having Marianne which highlighted how much he cared for her. He had known it the day of the accident, he could still clearly remember her voice warning him to watch out for puddles, but the extent of his feeling had been unknown, even to himself.

He missed her. He missed listening to her laughing with him. Jess didn't do that as much anymore. It was like she was backing away again. He didn't want it.

Becker never thought of what would happen once he had succeeded, what the relationship would be like. He didn't think of anything but his immediate need.

"Lights out, lights out, pass the herb. Turn the lights out, lights out, kiss the curb."

Becker smiled at the sound of her singing under her breath."What's the song?" He heard her jump and the smile widened. He'd especially missed doing that.

"Oh just something Abby thought I'd like. I can't get it out of my head."

"You do like it then?"

"It's got twenty seven listens on my itunes since yesterday."

"She is generally good at choosing songs isn't she?"

Jess gave an un-amused noise, confusing Becker, before she answered. "Annoyingly so."

"What do you mean?"

The girl gave a sigh at the intrusive man. What was with him? She was the nosey one and he was the reserved one. What did he care about her anyway? He had a girlfriend.

Okay, childish, maybe. But Jess was just having one of those days. Every time she had looked at anyone that day they had been attached to their other half. Abby and Connor were making eyes at each other non stop- it was something about the day being special to them but Jess couldn't bring herself to listen. Matt and Emily were taking advantage of the other couple's openness and had decided that they could step it up as well.  
>Stacey, a techie, was playing hard to get while Johnson attempted to chat her up. Jess knew that Stacey had held a soft spot for the soldier for almost as long as she had for Becker, but Stacey, like everyone else in the ARC, knew Johnson's reputation- which was almost as renowned as Leroy's- and wasn't going to be another week long fling. The young Field Co-ordinator had been sat listening to the cheesy chat up lines, the quick rebuffs and other flirtatious comments for the entire morning and Stacey had been running to her each time Johnson left the Hub to see what she made of the situation.<p>

Needless to say, she was feeling quite sore about the big fat "single" she had tattooed to her forehead.

"Nothing."

"So what's the song?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Becker frowned at her attitude. "I was just making conversation, Jessica. Remember, all the CD's she gave me for my birthday?"

"Right." He was making an effort. She should at least be polite. "It's Back To Normal by Zebrahead."

The two paused in awkward silence.

Becker started to wish there was something he could say, a small comment about her shoes or tease her about her hair, anything that he used to do to break the silence. He was listening, waiting for an opportunity to put something out there to make it right, to fix whatever the break in their relationship was.

Jess started to shuffle in her seat, Becker's presence was starting to make her uncomfortable. Becker was confusing her, one minute he was happy with her, the next he was with Marianne, then he was holding her in his arms terrified that she had been bitten by an insect. She didn't know what to think. She had spent the past few days thinking, re thinking and over thinking the entire situation. All she had managed to conclude was- Becker may have had feelings for her, but his feelings for Marianne were stronger, despite that he couldn't stop having feelings for her, resulting in his jumpy behaviour. Then again, she could just be being hopelessly optimistic and have read the entire situation wrong and as it was Becker was only trying to build their friendship to be as it was before and… Jess mentally sighed, then frowned and looked down at the puppy who was happily sat by their feet.

"Umm..?"

Becker's heart jumped at the idea that they'd have something to talk about.

"How's Bounty?"

"Well, she's right here. She's good. Why do you ask?"

"She just looks… Well, she looks a little… scared."

"What do you mean?" Becker was immediately in a crouch.

"Her eyes, they're…" She struggled for a few moments." They're all wide and… I don't know how to explain it. I suppose… she looks like a dear in the headlights. That big, brown, wide eyed, 'I'm scared' expression."

Becker's face contorted into a frown. "That can't be right." He turned his face down to touch his nose on Bounty Hunter's head. "You okay, girl?" His hands ran down her body stroking her soft fur where it was unconstrained by her harness. He dropped from his crouch to his knees, pulling her in for a hug.

Jess watched, a torrent of emotions spinning inside of her. It was sweet, sweet beyond belief, what Becker was doing. He had changed so much in the past year or so that she could barely believe it was the same man. Becker, stern Becker, who, over two years ago, gave her an incredulous look as she told him she was the Field Co-ordinator, was seated on the floor of the ARC hugging a small dog who could still be classified as a puppy.

And the sweetness hurt.

Becker was capable of showing these feeling, this caring which filled him. But it was never going to be directed at her. She had to resist the urge to either cry or fall from her chair and hug him. She wanted something to happen. The happy loving couple thing that surrounded the ARC that day made her want something. She wanted a drama, terror, she wanted the ARC to be under attack so that he would protect her, so he would hold her in his arms. She wanted…

She wanted him.

* * *

><p>I can't believe I've put this up so soon!<p>

Let me know what you think of it! :) You know I love it when you do!

Thank you all and I hope to have a good standard of writing for this upcoming story- if I start to slip let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Aww! Thanks for the amazing reviews for that first chapter! They really made me smile! - How many ways do you think you can put a "see" comment into a review? ;) - I know you're all worried about Bounty and we'll get to that in time. :)

So, we need to sort out this little FCO of ours don't we...

Abby and Emily to the rescue!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Jess?" Abby lent a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"I just- just- I just well…" The Field Co-ordinator clenched her fists and then wiggled her arms around, trying to find a way to explain her frustration.

"Becker?"

"Well…" She scrunched up her face as she thought, then a wide eyed expression overtook her face. "YEAH!"

Abby grinned. "Talk to us about it."

"Us?"

"Yeah, we're going to find Emily."

"What?" Jess frowned in total confusion.

Abby grabbed the younger girl's arm and started to pull her up. "Come on."

"What?" She repeated.

-/-

Five minutes later Jess found herself with a large mug of tea cradled between her hands and Emily and Abby seated opposite her. There had been a few bustled moments as the tea was made and the girls gathered together but once all was quiet Jess knew what was expected of her. They all knew of her feelings for Becker. If Jess was honest with herself, which mostly she was, there was never a time that the team hadn't known about her crush. It was obvious from her very first day that she liked Becker and her infatuation had only become more clear over time. If anyone had still had doubts after the first year or so, they were removed the moment they saw her reaction to Becker's blindness.

They sat for a few, almost awkward, moments as the Field Co-ordinator gathered herself, then she spoke.

"It…" She took a breath, then pulled a face. "Well… Becker started to talk to me earlier."

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Abby gave a reassuring smile. "With everything after Marianne."

"No, Abby… it was… it was just… so… it was..." She took a shuddering breath and the others realised that whatever happened had really shaken and upset her.

"Hey," Emily leant forward, took the mug and wrapped her hands around Jess's. "Don't you worry." She and Abby exchanged a worried look. "Why don't you tell us what was said?"

Jess attempted a smile. "It wasn't what was said. It was that… It was just so awkward! He kept on talking!"

Abby and Emily looked at each other again, wondering if they were going mad. Surely Becker, of all people, talking, was a good thing? They asked just that.

"I don't want to talk to him."

They gaped at her.

"You…?"

"Don't…?"

"Well, it's not that I don't want to talk to him… well, no I don't want to, but I would like to talk to him…" She saw their expressions and paused. "I… I thought you knew?"

"We're just confused, Jessie!" Abby gave a small laugh. "You did throw him a party a couple of days ago. You go to his every other day when you finish to take clean clothes and remove dirty ones- yes we know you do that even if he doesn't. Plus you and he were spending so much time together before Marianne."

"That's exactly it!

Abby frowned and then realised what had happened. "I know you don't like her- none of us do, but… Why is that changing things between you and Becker?"

"Because..!" Jess perked up slightly as she began to speak, almost certain of the following words, then the reason escaped her and she deflated. "I don't know. I think… Well, we were almost something. And then she appeared and Becker didn't care that she hurt me. And then a few weeks ago he was upset and full on poured his heart out to me on how much he loves her and… And now it's like… it's like…" She looked around in frustration, the tears in her eyes turning angry. "It's like I'm the backup!"

Abby immediately moved to sit next to the young girl and wrap an arm over her shoulders. "I'm sure it's not like that."

"Really?" She looked at her friend with watery eyes. "Then, please, what is it like?"

The other two women thought for a few seconds before Emily responded.

"I," she spoke slowly as she thought, "I think that… Becker isn't as," she searched for the right word, "healed as we like to think." She noticed their questioning looks and continued. "It's been a traumatic year for him. He's rushed himself to proved himself to us." Their expressions remained blank. "We all know he was broken at the start. Then, all of a sudden he was ready to attack his disability and get on with life, he's worked non stop, he's pushed himself further than ever before and… he's not actually taken the time to reflect." Understanding appeared in their faces. "I'm guessing that Soldier Boy thinks that if he stops he wont be able to start again. It doesn't seem like him to reflect upon things."

"But he does think about things-" Jess started to protest.

"Not the right things."

"Oh." There was a pause. "But… what does this have to do with me?"

"He's not clear, in himself, with what he wants. I think he's just confused."

"But-" She broke off. "I want him back. I want it to be what it used to be."

"Which 'used to'?"

"Before he was blind. When he used to tease me and I thought it was just him being nice. Now he's so confusing. I don't want it."

Abby leant back, looking at the younger girl and pursed her lips.

"Emily's right. He is confused, which is why it's confusing you." A small smile dawned on her face. "What do you say we… show him what he wants..?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean war. On Marianne."

Jess's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"We show Becker that he wants you. Marianne's a bitch, we've all said it before- I even heard Lester use her name as an expletive the other day!" They all managed to crack smiles. "So, we go to war."

"What?"

"It wont be that hard. Like- on his birthday, when she kissed him you walked away. Next time she pulls a stunt like that stay. Keep your arm in his, be a constant presence. Either he'll ditch her or Marianne will flip and he'll defend you from her. It's easy!"

Jess looked at Abby, horrified. "I'm not doing that! I'm not breaking them up!"

"Why not?"

"Because…" They waited expectantly as she struggled for the umpteenth time. "I just can't."

* * *

><p>Really guys, do you want Jess to break them up?<p>

Okay, yeah you do. What I mean is... Do you want Jess to LIE to Becker and UNJUSTLY win him?

Yeah?

Oh.

WELL THAT'S VERY WRONG OF YOU! :P

Let me know what you think!

Thanks to you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but it had to be cut where it was.

Did any of you hear about the 6th season of Primeval being "unlikely" :O *mega sadface*

Okay! To the story!

It's been so long I've actually forgotten what we dubbed Bounty/Becker! :O Bounter? Beckty? HELP!

Anyhow! This chapter has a sprinkling of that for us today :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>At home, Becker listened to Bounty carefully but couldn't pick up any difference in her actions. So he allowed himself to mull over the conversation that had lead him to worry. He just couldn't get Jess's annoyed comment out of his head. He loved the songs Abby had chosen for him. They related to him and showed that there was understanding in the world. What song, that Jess could relate to, would upset her so much?<p>

He set up his still overworking laptop, which had been modified by Connor to help him find his way around. As he opened up youtube, Bounty started to nudge at his arm, wondering why the humming machine was getting attention and she wasn't. Becker allowed her to stick her nose under his arm and onto his lap, having to pull it backwards a few times when she tried to rest it on the keyboard. She eventually settled her muzzle onto his upper thigh, causing the Captain to have to hold his arm at an awkward angle to type.

_-/-_

Becker listened to the song through a few times before he could stand it no longer. It expressed a longing and hurt which reflected his own feelings towards the girl. So, she felt the same way he did, right? At least he hoped that that was what her excessive listening to the song meant.

Unless, the only reason she was upset was because she thought that Abby thought she felt that way… He screwed up his face as he tried to comprehend his own musings. Was Jess upset because Abby thought that their relationship was now… well… non existent?

His head started to hurt. Not only was he trying to understand the thoughts of one female he was trying to understand _two_ and if the possible thoughts of one had upset the other. His father had warned him about this when he was young.

_Remember how things used to be_- He was the same with Jess, wasn't he? It was Jess who had started to act funnily. Wasn't it?

Why was this happening? Becker placed his head in his hands and tried to understand the women around him. He loved Marianne, she was there for him. No- it was Jess who was there for him and... Except… but it wasn't… For the past few years the women who he relied on was… was… It was Je- Mari- Je-

Becker started to rub at his temples with his fingers, taking a deep, shuddering, breath and releasing it. He then straightened, closed his laptop and leant to the side to discard it on his new bedside table. Bounty edged her way behind him, as if daring him to try and use her as a cushion. He teased her by gently leaning back until she wriggled backwards and allowed him to sit comfortably.

Bounty then slinked off the bed.

"Bounty?" She had _never_ done that before. "Bounty come here." He listened as she turned restlessly on the spot in a corner before plonking herself on the ground. "Bounty Hunter?"

Becker picked himself up and cautiously made his way to his favourite girl. "Jess was right. You're not happy, are you?"

Brushing his hands over her, Becker felt the dog shaking slightly. She had no temperature or other signs of illness that he could tell. "It's okay, Bounty Hunter. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

After persuading Bounty to retake her place on his bed, Becker lay down, not caring about the time, not caring that he hadn't eaten or changed to sleep. But the longer he lay, the less likely sleep became. In his head he started to worry: Maybe Jess didn't relate the song to him but to someone else- Leroy, on occasion, had made his attraction to her known but since Becker returned to the ARC he hadn't heard so much about it. Perhaps Jess's feelings had changed towards his second in command now that he didn't act the same way. Perhaps she wanted him… Back to normal?  
>After all, he thought bitterly, you never know what you have till it's gone.<p>

The next worry as his almost constant one. Maybe Marianne wanted to end it with him, he had always had the nagging feeling in his mind since the first day they had started to date, but didn't he want that now? Now he was after Jess? Didn't he _want_ to break up with her?

Maybe Bounty Hunter was seriously ill, what if there was some aspect of anomalies that the scientist's hadn't investigated which was hazardous to the health, what if she was injured, what if…

Becker scrunched up his face and rolled over, placing a hand on the dogs body, his thumb gently stroking the fur. Only a couple of days ago he had felt as if he could take on the world… now…

If only he could get back to that feeling. Sighing, he tried to focus on anything but the problems, hoping without hope that he would be able to gain a few hours sleep.

-/-

"One thing at a time." Becker mumbled under his breath as he walked through the long ARC corridors. He'd been reassuring himself with that one phrase. "One thing at a time."

If he tackled his problems individually and didn't let them overwhelm him, he could do it. The only trouble was, his problems didn't seem to want to form an orderly queue. After the way Bounty had behaved the day before, Becker decided she was the top of his priorities. Marianne and Jess were their own people. He didn't dictate how they lived or acted. Bounty was a different matter. She relied upon him to care for her as he relied upon her for guidance.

He thought wryly for a moment that he and his dog had the mutual care that many humans in a relationship strove to achieve. Wasn't that a sad thought for him? His most trusted companion, love her though he did, was a dog. He shook that thought and smiled as he realised it didn't matter. He was lucky he had her.

He was in search of Matt who, he felt, was the next person qualified to tell if Bounty was behaving oddly. After all, Becker and Bounty had spent more time with Matt in the past year than with anyone else. Perhaps Abby was more qualified to say if she was ill, but Matt would know if she was out of character.  
>After a few minutes of searching, Becker found Matt with Lawrence in a lab room. The blind man quickly explained the situation to his friends and waited for their responses.<br>While both expressed concern for the puppy- Lawrence picked her up and placed her on a table to give her a good look- they suggested her expression was merely one of shock from her first anomaly encounter and the attitude ought to wear off over time.

Becker nodded curtly, muttered a thanks and left, his sad puppy trailing behind.

* * *

><p>Yes, I'm afraid that this is a bit short in comparison to the previous two chapters. The next chapter will be the same sort of length. I'll make up for it, I promise :)<p>

Let me know what you think :D

Thank you my lovelies! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. It's my birthday on the 14th and I don't really like this time of year so I've been feeling a bit blue.

Anyhow! I seem to have gotten over that for now, so...

Have yourself a little Bounter! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Becker didn't care what they said. He had been calmed for a while, but when he was in the confines of his own office he reached for his store of Bountys and placed it deliberately on the edge of the table. Under normal circumstances, Bounty Hunter would climb onto a spare chair and from that to the table, then chew at the wrapping until Becker took pity and opened the spit covered plastic so she could eat her rare treat without the risk of swallowing the wrapper.<p>

This time, however, Bounty ignored the chocolate, not even giving it a glance- not that Becker could tell. She merely sat herself on the ground and shuffled nervously. She continued to express complete disinterest even after Becker unwrapped it and offered the present.

It was at that moment that Becker started to feel panic rise. Barely twenty four hours had passed since Jess had first expressed her concern and already he was unable to think of anything but his puppy.

Seating himself on the floor, legs outstretched, the soldier pulled Bounty onto his lap and removed her harness. He often wondered why he kept it on her at the ARC since he knew the way around _better _than the back of his hand. But then he would recall that he could now go to anomaly sites and he couldn't spare the time fastening the harness if an alarm went off. As the material fell away from the dog, Becker pushed it to the side so he could comfort her properly. He pushed his fingers through the short, soft hair at her neck, gently lifting it from where it had flattened by the restraints. He stroked further down her back, ruffling up more hair as he went, then he turned his attention to her chest. The puppy lay, loving the attention despite her peculiar behaviour. She stretched out over his legs and, while on her back, tilted her head to press her nose into his stomach.

Becker laughed at the action, the motion making Bounty turn to return her paws to steady ground. Becker laughed again and pulled her back to his lap by the area of her chest, just below her forelegs. He brushed that section of thin short hair as he pulled her, knowing that it too would have been constrained. Then he frowned.

"Bounty? What's that, girl?" Brushing his fingers over her side again he felt a small pussy lump. "That doesn't feel good. I think we should call Abby."

The small dog whined softly and licked his face.

"You're really not happy are you, honey? Come 'ere." He wrapped his arms around his favourite girl and drew her closer to his chest, his thumbs still stroking her. "You're a good girl aren't you? My fave Bounty in the whole world." She shifted unhappily on him and he frowned further. It wasn't like her, not like her at all.

He pressed a finger to his ear, opening and tuning his comm device. "Abby, you on here?"

"_Yeah. What is it Becker?"_

"Bounty. I've found something on her side. I was hoping you'd take a look."

"_Sure thing. You in your office? _

"We are."

"_I'll be right over."_

-/-

Abby looked worriedly at the lump before asking the pair back to her lab. "I think I'll run a few samples if that's okay? Can you get her to stay still for me?"

Becker nodded, already holding his girl's chin, rubbing his thumbs over her head, softly stroking the smooth fur. After a few seconds, during which she used a sterile needle to remove a sample of the lump, Abby told him Bounty Hunter could move again.

"I'm going to try and get the results from these as quickly as possible, okay?"

"Thanks, Abby."

"Don't mention it. Can you imagine what Jess would do to me if I didn't do whatever I could for Bounty? I'm protecting myself here as much as I am the dog."

Becker laughed then frowned again in worry. "Do you think it's going to be bad?"

"I don't know. There are a number of things it could be. But worst case scenario we'll remove the lump, okay?"

"Will..?" He wasn't sure what he wanted to ask.

"She'll be fine. If she needs an operation she will be put under, kept overnight for observation and bandaged up. Recovery shouldn't be too bad either, but it depends on how deep they have to cut." Seeing Becker tense she added, "remember, Soldier Boy, this is all theoretical."

He pulled a face at the name but got the sentiment. "Thanks, Abby. If she does need an operation who..?"

"Who was the friend who you got Bounty Hunter with? Wasn't he a vet?"

"That was Lawrence, Abby,

"What?"

"Yeah. He became a vet when he left the army. I could have sworn you'd been told. Why didn't I think of him?"

"Cause you only think of him as ARC now. Seriously, your life seems to revolve around this place."

"Give it up, Abby. Yours does as much as mine."

The blonde laughed. "Why haven't I seen him at the menagerie seeing as he's so animal interested?"

"Perhaps he's been too busy. I wouldn't have found time in my first few months."

"Not that you cared about them."

"Abby, just because I didn't see where you were coming from-!"

"I'm teasing, Becker. I guess Lawrence is a bit too ARC oriented at the moment too, eah!"

"We're all slaves to our jobs!"

"Yeah." Abby gave a small sight gesture which Becker heard was coupled with a smile. "About work, I'll see you tonight for guitar practice, yeah?"

"Oh yeah definitely." Becker gave a small smile in her general direction as he paused by the door with his puppy at his feet. "Really, thanks for this, Abby."

"No trouble, Becks. It was for your birthday."

"Yeah but along with those CD's… And that audio book." Abby frowned in confusion at the mention of that one but didn't get a chance to question it. "I really love it. I don't know how you knew but thank you."

And before the zoologist could form a word he was gone.

* * *

><p>*gulps*<p>

Oh guys. You know it could never last.

You're all now *really* worried about Bounty Hunter aren't you?

Well, I was **actually** referring to our lack of Marianne.

Sorry, she's turning up again soon!

Let me know what you think :D

Thank you my lovelies! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I'm _**so**_ sorry that this has taken so long to do! I'm afraid, once again, I have most of the story written sans a few middle-y chapters and I didn't get on top of them soon enough!

This chapter was hellish to write so I'm sorry about it! (Knows YHLH will make a comment about me being a hypocrite.)

Anyway!

Here is some Bounter, Marianne and Jess.

With a dash of Memily!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>In the midst of the Christmas party preparations Becker was constantly worrying over his dog.<p>

Jess started to snap at him while pampering Bounty at every opportunity. Two large bars of Coconut flavoured dog-chocolate had been bought and stored for the puppy the day that Jess had noticed Bounty Hunter's wide eyed expression and were waiting to be offered up whenever the Collie entered the hub.

Marianne had become increasingly frustrated with her partner's actions. He had changed since he had become blind. He was more calm and composed and it annoyed her. Their previous relationship had been held together by both their strong natures. Often they would argue, especially around the holiday seasons, it was passionate, emotion filled and helped them each to express themselves in a way they couldn't normally. Becker's lack of passion bored her, she felt he no longer cared. He let her walk all over him and she could get away with whatever she wanted.

All but two exceptions. Becker fought her only when two things were concerned, the dog and the girl. Marianne felt that perhaps it was about time she made her boyfriend decide.

-/-

Jess sat at the ADD spinning in her chair. She had already completed all the work necessary, organised as much of the ARC Christmas party as possible and even asked Lester if there was anything more she could do. Unfortunately there wasn't and so she was stuck trying to find _anything_ to do. Bored, she double, triple, checked her schedule for the party, spun around a few more times, warded off Leroy as he suggested they could find _something_ to do and went for a walk.

She hadn't intended to end up where she did, but when she was there, stood outside the door, Jess couldn't help the urge to go inside. It felt rude, going into Becker's office when he wasn't there, but then again, most of the ARC was at home and Jess was only there because she needed to wait for night staff to take over the Hub.

Becker's office wasn't what it once was. Throughout all his initial time at the ARC there had always been a few things which made it decidedly _Becker_. His favourite mug, half filled with coffee, a couple of guns were always lying around in shameless Health and Safety violation and a clutter of forms would spread over his desk. Now, however, it was empty. There was nothing there to make it look like it belonged to someone. Jess clicked over to the ARC computer to switch it off from standby, frowning that Becker wasn't doing his little to Save The World- Matt would _not_ be impressed. But as she turned to see the soldier's chair she spotted Bounty's harness on the seat.

Computer and world saving forgotten, Jess picked up the material gingerly, wary of the mass of hair it was shedding and the smell of Bounty's sweat. The girl shuddered, thinking she ought to remind Becker that it needed to be washed from time to time.

Well, she edited her thought, _someone_ needed to tell him and she wasn't going to make it her.

Returning to the hub, after a side journey to find a plastic bag to deposit the harness in, Jess started a search through the ADD to find out who was still present. Matt's name was first to be flagged up. Smiling that she would find herself an easy victim, Jess flicked through the security cameras to save herself the task of walking down every corridor. She finally settled on Matt's office, the room barely visible through the branches of one of Matt's over grown plants.

The Field Co-ordinator froze as she looked at the image. Emily stood at the desk, seemingly looking at some of the work. Matt stood behind her, his arms around her waist, listening to her talk as he pressed random kisses to her exposed neck. The feeling of guilt at intruding on such a private moment had Jess scrambling for the button to close the screen.

After checking the hub, hoping no-one had seen what she had and her subsequent distress, Jess allowed herself to let out a deep sigh, deflating as she did. She curled over herself, her chin meeting her neck as she tried to cope with the empty feeling in her chest. It was a strangely light feeling, the emptiness, with a weight that didn't match. Each of her deep breaths felt like a task and she couldn't tell if her body wanted to explode outwards, or fall in on itself.

After a few more struggled breaths she opened her scrunched eyes and wiped them with the balls of her hands. There weren't many people in the ARC and she couldn't disturb her friends, so the girl realised, with a sinking feeling, she had to go to Becker's.

It wouldn't do for him not to have it in the morning on his way to work. How he'd managed to leave the ARC without it, Jess couldn't figure, unless of course he had left with Abby and Connor, which, when she thought about it, made sense.

-/-

Fifty minutes later, Jess stood outside of Becker's door holding the bag in one hand and toying with her phone in the other. It was a nervous action she'd taken to doing, originating back to Becker's angry calls. She had begun to hold onto her phone as a reminder of what she had done and she twisted it over in her palm whenever she was anxious.

Hovering for a few moments, the girl realised she was more worried about visiting Becker this time than she had when she first saw him after the accident. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, rapped on the door and waited.

"For gods sake, Becker! You can't bloody open a door!"

As the woman's voiced sounded through the wood, Jess suppressed a shudder. Wasn't it just her luck to have Marianne there. The Field Co-ordinator suppressed a grin as she heard Becker snap in reply.

"I'm blind, Mari, not stupid. I can walk to a bloody door."

The suppressed grin induced a smug quality to Jess' expression as the door was finally pulled open to reveal Marianne, Becker stood in the background, frowning. Marianne looked the younger girl up and down, as seemed to be her habit, then plastered a false smile over her face.

Honestly, Jess didn't know why she bothered. It wasn't as if Becker could see what she was doing.

"Can I help you- uh- um-"

"Jessica." She supplied, shortly. "And I have Bounty's harness. Becker left it at work."

A perfectly shaped eyebrow rose and Jess inwardly cursed the woman's ability to ruin something she associated with Becker. "Couldn't someone else have brought it?"

"They were all busy."

The clipped remark made Marianne's smile real as she realised Jess may not be as much as a threat as she once thought. If that was the case, getting rid of her wouldn't be so hard after all.

"Well then! Since you went out of your way, you must come on in and stay for a cup of tea!"

Before the Coordinator could blink she had been pulled into the house and heard the door firmly shut behind her. Blinking in shock and very wary, Jess looked at Becker who was wearing a matching expression of confusion. Awkwardly Jess sat on the couch next to Marianne as Becker excused himself to the kitchen.

While the girls had a stunted conversation Becker allowed himself a small panic attack at knowledge that his girlfriend and the girl he wanted to have were in the next room. And neither of them liked each other. He gulped, stroked Bounty's fur for comfort and set about making the tea.

It ached his heart. The poor cruel juxtaposition of the two women in his house, on his sofa, set stabs of pain in his chest. The one so young and innocent, the other not so. The one he'd had a relationship with, next to the one he hadn't.

He loved Marianne still. Nothing was going to change that. But he knew he was no longer _in_ love with her. Those feelings had started to shift in a different direction. He knew, he had decided he was going to win Jess. He remembered his own deadline; New Years. So few days for him to reconcile, to be sure, to win her heart permanently.

As the kettle boiled, he schooled his expression, as he had done so many times in the past, and removed all emotions from his head. He couldn't think like that, not now when they were both there. He was sick of his self-deceiving but knew he would keep it up. He just didn't know how he would ever retrieve his heart from his girlfriend to allow him to end it.

When the cups of tea were made he picked up two and gingerly re-entered the room.

"You should have told me the kettle was done, Becker! You could have got boiling water everywhere!"

"I can make tea, Mari." Becker sighed. He flinched and jumped as his girlfriend suddenly appeared in front of him, trying to remover the mugs from his hand. The surprise sent the scalding hot water flying.

"Watch what you're doing!"

Jess cringed from her place on the sofa at the wording, gladdened that the women who could have seen was more worried about her top. Bounty pawed at her leg, having entered with Becker, and she slid to the edge of the seat to give the girl attention. As she stroked the girl's head she tried to ignore what appeared to be the start of a common argument. A few minutes later, Marianne, now sure that Jess wasn't a threat, decided to leave.

"Jessie?" The Field Co-ordinator's head shot up at the sound of her name falling from Marianne's lips. There was something about the tone which made her need to listen. "Could I possibly borrow your mobile?" She blinked at the beautiful, beaming face. "I need to call a friend to pick me up and it's cheaper by mobile, mine's run out of battery."

"Uh-" For some reason, Marianne seemed to have this power over her. Jess knew she hated her. But under the full force of her smile and a gently pleading but friendly tone, she could do nothing but mutely hand over the phone and watch as Marianne stepped outside.

* * *

><p>Okay! Let me know what you think :)<p>

Thank you all for you concern about Bounty, I will be revealing all soon!

Real good of me, isn't it! :P I think I deserve a reward. Oh Beckerrrrrrrrrr *winks*

Hehe, laters guys!

Primeval love to you all :)


	6. Chapter 6

I am SO sorry that this has taken so long! I've been a bit blue lately- I got a birthday box from my best friend who lives in Slovakia- a bit away eah!- and it made me extremely sad! Then I was all excitable to write more... then I started to revise for mid-semester exams... Haven't done enough work and I'm probably going to fail... :(

ANYWAY!

MY LORD! Can't someone just BORROW a phone these days? It all sounded legit to me... ;)

Okay, well… I'm afraid that Marianne isn't all that subtle…

Oh! Also, YHLH and I were talking- what does one call the Abby/ Becker relationship?

ENJOYYYYYYY!

* * *

><p>Jess growled at the ADD, startling a number of techies. The comms had stopped working. Again. They had been patchy at best since the double anomaly incident and it was costing the ARC a fortune to get replacements. Not to mention that the data loss was irretrievable. The Field Co-ordinator sighed at the memory of Connor's face when he realised the most tantalising information they had ever stumbled upon was denied to him. Frowning again she started to furiously tap at the ADD, trying to bring up staff information.<p>

"Lawrence…" She mumbled under her breath, trying to find his mobile number. Then she figured using her phone made more sense; she never did understand why she didn't have a landline at the ADD. "Stupid incursions putting the team in danger, bloomin' anomalies, destroying equipment, my poor car having to be used for dirty shoed soldiers-" She cut off her mutterings as she pulled her mobile to her ear, watching the ARC team on a set of CCTV cameras. "Pick up, pick up, pick up."

There was no answer.

She then went for Abby's number. Tracking the team with the blonde girl in, she listened to the phone ringing, growing increasingly frustrated and panicked as Abby decided her conversation with Connor was more important.

The Field Coordinator tried Connor next. Good dependable Connor who always answered his phone, much to Abby's displeasure. Her heart started to race when she spotted a number of indistinguishable blots on the low quality CCTV, evidently something that wasn't mean to be there. "Pick up! Pick up!"

Her phone fell to the floor, battery skidding across the room, when she shrieked. Something had darted across the screen, a blur crashing through some glass which shattered, showering the team in deadly shards.

"Oh god. Oh god. Not good." She shifted her seat to the side, pulling up all the information she could on anything that may be relevant, trying to deal with the problem at hand.  
>Connor was clutching at an arm, Jess could see him yelling out, but she knew him well enough to know he was calling for Abby, checking she was okay. Matt and Emily were hidden by a small group of soldiers and Becker, with the dog, were the only two standing their ground from the blurs, hearing their actions before the other's could see them.<p>

"Not goooood." Jess sing-songed as she plugged a load of numbers into the ADD, information streaming over the screens and into her brain as she processed everything.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched the CCTV, gasping when she realised that the creatures were surprisingly intelligent. One had noticed Becker's moving pattern, how he responded to noise not sight and crept towards him while the other's were distracted, regrouping.

"No, no, no, no, no! Not again." Arms tensed and fingers frozen over the keyboards, Jess allowed herself a few moments to try and quench the rapidly forming panic attack. It was the same, but opposite, of the situation before. Becker was by himself, the others unable to help. She could see him unlike before, but he couldn't see now. He could hear the slightest sound, but she couldn't tell him. "It's not going to end like last time." She started a mantra. "Not like last time, not like last time." And after a few seconds, the girl's breathing slowed.

"I don't suppose anyone would care to tell me what is going on?" It was Lester, of course and from his appearance next to her, Jess knew it that was she who was going to be the "anyone."

"Comms are down. Unknown numbers of unidentified creatures in the area. Possible injuries, I've alerted the medics. Anomaly has been locked, two soldiers at the site waiting to reopen it for the creatures, if the team managed to corner them." She stopped in her tapping to fix her boss with her stern yet faintly teasing expression. "And I'm claiming expenses on having to dry clean my car."

"After the double anomaly fiasco everyone had to chip in."

"I don't see any soldiers using your car on incursions."

"When you own a car worth over twice the value of mine, I'll happily sacrifice the Jag for the superior technology."

Jess rolled her eyes, turning back to the multiple screens. It had almost become a habit. It was happening less and less now that Becker was back at the ARC, but occasionally she would start to struggle and Lester would appear, galling her into a playful response which calmed her. There was a familiarity about it now, it grounded her when she needed it most and she could focus with clarity. It was almost like the day Becker had returned to the ARC…

_Show these amateurs how a pro works the ADD._

It was maddening how Becker's words could always have such an effect on her. The slightest change in tone could bring down her entire day, yet the memory of a praise, probably long forgotten by the man himself, had her confidence back up. Gritting her teeth at the impossible man and the way she reacted to him, she started to relay more information to Lester, more to keep herself working then to keep him up to speed.

"I've got Stacey and Jordan trying to get the comm line back up. I've got floor plans for the building to devise routes to and from the anomaly…" Jess started to tap again, then realised her phone lay in scattered pieces across the Hub. "Can I borrow your phone, Lester?"

"Whatever do-"

"Just hand it over." The boss raised an eyebrow at the command, it shouldn't have been a surprise, Jess had taken to ordering him about. He reluctantly relinquished the item.

"Lawrence!" The Field Coordinator breathed a sigh of relief as the man picked up. She nodded to his voice on the other side of the line. "Yes, I know. I can see you, northwest corner of the room." On the screen Lawrence nodded his head in acknowledgment. "I've counted seven creatures in your immediate vicinity. Anomaly is west by one five three metres. I've found three routes from your current position," Jess continued to pour information down the phone to the Head of Security.

-/-

It wasn't long until the team was putting forth their counter attack and all creatures, under the watchful, but silent, care of Jess. The animals, which turned out to be small creatures from the Triassic period, were all returned to their own time. There was one which didn't make the journey, having reacted badly to an EMD shock. Abby reassured the soldier that it was a freak occurrence and she didn't blame the man. Even on the pixellated images Jess could see the fear on the man's countenance when he watched the animal fall and fail stand up again. It seemed that even the most trigger happy soldiers were now aware of the need to hold their fire.  
>Jess, finally satisfied that the team would be returning safe made a last call to Lawrence to access the situation and the number of medics needed on their return, and hung up. She made a quick report to Lester to assure him that everyone would return alive and set to work fixing her mobile.<p>

As she absently pieced the machine back together she watched the ensemble of cars, consisting of her little yellow car, a mini, two fully functioning black SUV's and an assortment of other cars which had been 'donated to the cause,' turn onto the motorway. Only a few minutes left until their return, Jess relaxed looking down at her phone.

It was in that moment, that her work and personal life collided worse that it ever had before.

A small chip sat on her desk, there being no rightful place for it in the device. A once over, a test, and confirmation from another techie made her pale in realisation. Her phone had been compromised and there was only one person who could have done it.  
>What the chip did was harmless enough, it scrambled the numbers in her phone and forwarded all calls to a different number. But she had needed those numbers, needed the ability to contact her team and that had been taken from her by a beautiful but cold women who had started a fight over a guy, but taken it to extreme levels.<p>

The shock gradually faded and anger rose from deep inside Jess. Men had been injured because she couldn't call the team and warn them. All because Marianne wanted to get rid of her. She started to think about how badly the situation could have become had Lester not provided his phone. How many more people could have been hurt, how serious the injuries could have been. They could have lost the creatures into the surrounding area, needing to waste more time searching for them. Civilians could have been attacked. But if she had been able to contact Lawrence right away, she would have been able to stop it all from happening. There would have been no injuries. No more work for the medics, no mountain of paperwork, no sick leave, clashes of work hours, overtime pay... The more Jess thought about it, the worse it became.

Well, if a fight is what Marianne wanted, then a fight she would get.

Who cared anymore? What more could she lose? She'd spent so long going through 'phases' where she did or did not want to talk to Becker, unable to make up her own mind, why not make it final? If she messed up then she lost Becker- well she didn't have him at the moment. If she didn't mess up, Becker may leave Marianne for her, it wasn't her primary plan, but what was a girl to do if that occurred in the long run?

Jess liked Becker, she really liked Becker. Even the lowest times, when she had wanted him to do nothing more than leave her alone, she had liked him. It was only because she cared about the man so much that she had hurt. So, yes, she wanted a shot at something with him. If it didn't work out, then fine, at least she could say that they tried. If it didn't work out, she could accept it, close the chapter on that part of her life and be done with it, move on.

Jess reassured herself it was all Marianne's fault. If Marianne hadn't tried so damn hard to get rid of her, she would have bowed out. Marianne's blatant attempt stirred anger of levels she couldn't ever remember feeling. And it challenged her. Before, she was going to take a step back, let Becker live his life with her, talk to him professionally and that was it. Now, she had a point to make. She was not going to be walked all over. She could be friends with whomever she wished to be friends with and nothing could be done to stop her.

No, she wasn't going to stoop to the same low levels that the women went to, she wasn't going to sabotage any of her possessions, interfere with her work life or anything of that sort. She wouldn't badmouth her, wasn't going to go out of her way to make her feel she wasn't worth acknowledging. But… she was going to spend a lot more time with Becker.  
>A small grin formed on her face at the thought.<br>Of course, Jess wasn't proud of herself for the plan. A year previous she would have shied away from the idea and reprimanded anyone who would suggest it, in fact she had done that to Abby just a few days before! But Marianne had altered with her phone- her protected, encrypted, contained classified information phone. Marianne had compromised an ARC mission, caused lives to be threatened and lost the government time and money.

When it came to the actual altering of the phone, she wasn't going to report her to Lester, it was a crime, yes, but Marianne meant no harm to the ARC, just her. She only wanted to stop her from talking to Becker.  
>Well, Jess was now going to do exactly what Marianne didn't want her to do. She was going to talk to Becker and, all things happened to go… that way, do much more.<p>

To quote Abby. It was war.

* * *

><p>*Cue dramatic music* Dun dun dun!<p>

But really! :O Marianne! You are one obsessive women... I mean...  
>I always thought Jess was bad enough...<br>"I want to hear all about Lester and Becker and Danny Quinn and Professor Cutter and Becker... Did I mention him already?"  
>Along with "the best part is I feel like I already know you" and then...<br>"Yeah I read everyone's file, that's my job... not that I've read _your_ file, the personal bits I mean. Nothing about wives or girlfriends or boyfriends... anything like that. And... If you did have one of those things it would probably be a girlfriend, would it? Rather than the other options I mean."

But Marianne takes things to new extremes! :P

Let me know what you think guys!

And I'm afraid it will be another long wait- I'M SORRY!  
>But on the bright side- a month for Easter Holiday starts on the 16th so plenty of writing time :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Please forgive me?

I've now got Easter holiday for a month. I've written 3 pages in the past 45 mins...

Does this make up for anything?

I'm going to do my best to upload REALLY regularly! (Guess who's insisted to her Dad that she's not working at ALL when she's home over Easter? ;) )

So yes... you do forgive me? Right?

If not... does bribary work? I know it does on Bounty- just a little bit of dog-chocolate works a treat. (Hehe)

But I can't give you chocolate... so what about a chapter?

Yes?

Good! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Jess' plans were put on immediate hold when, just over an hour after the team returned from the anomaly, Abby pulled the blind man away.<p>

"Becker?" Abby's voice came through the comms.

"Yeah?"

"I have the results from Bounty's lump." Becker waited for her to continue. "Becker, I'm not telling you over this. Get your dog in here."

Panic ran though him. That couldn't be good. He rushed Bounty to the lab in the menagerie as quickly as he could, earning startled glances from the soldiers who prudently jumped out of his way. He stopped at the end of the corridor, to adjust his clothes and give Bounty a chance to stop looking like she had run there. As he calmly walked the remaining distance he wondered why he had bothered, it had been less than a minute since Abby had asked him over.

He smiled as Bounty jumped up at the keypad to swipe her identity band, then leant forward and opened the door for her.

"Come on here, Bounty." Becker frowned as he heard Lawrence pick up his dog.

"What is it?" He didn't want a sit down, long winded build up. He wanted to know why his dog wasn't happy, if she was ill and, if so, what was going to be done about it.

"Well-" Abby began.

"-No. No 'wells.' Just tell me what's wrong."

"She has a mast cell tumour." He swallowed and paled at the word 'tumour.' It was a word no-one wants to hear in any context.

"And that means..?"

Lawrence answered for her. "It's cancerous. We need to remove it. Now."

"Now?" A constricting feeling worked it's way around Becker's chest.

"Well, we can wait for you to find out what a mast cell tumour is, do the research and panic. Or you can leave her with us. Abby and I can operate on it easily enough here and your dog will be ready for collection tomorrow."

Becker knew the expression that would cover Lawrence's face, it was his serious, 'Don't argue with me you know I'm in the right' face which, if truth be told, Becker was glad of. When Lawrence was being such a clever-dick he honestly was in the right. The knowledge calmed him somewhat and he took a deep breath.

"Okay, um… So, today… What… " For the second time, when talking to Abby about Bounty, wasn't quite sure what he wanted to ask.

"We have to have it cut out, along with some of the surrounding tissue to test how far it's spread." Lawrence took over again. "Becker, don't worry! I mean it. We'll take good care of her."

After being herded out by the two animal obsessives, Becker let his feet take them where they would, not really paying attention until he realised he had wandered the circumference of the hub three times. Jess, sighed in annoyance and finally snapped.

"What is it, Becker?" She spoke calmly, despite her wish for him to stop the excessive pacing.

"Bounty." There was a catch in his voice and Jess was immediately alert, her previous annoyance forgotten.

"What is it? Can I help? I've got her some chocolate as she seemed a bit down. I know that she shouldn't have any bu-"

Becker couldn't bring himself to feel good about Jess's sweet but sometimes inane ramblings and quickly filled her in on the situation.

Moments after he started to walk again, then realised that it was that which had prompted Jess to ask him in the first place. The knowledge startled him for a second. When had he become so easy to read? Since when had he been so unable to control himself that he paced? Then he threw himself a safety net.

It was just because it was Bounty Hunter, he reassured himself. Because he relied upon her so much and because she was his dependent. He wasn't always that easy to read, he told himself once more. He started to get wound up by his own lies and worry for Bounty. So he told himself again just for good measure.

"I'm sorry, Jess." He walked to her. "I don't mean to be annoying."

"I understand, Becker. I'm worried too."

He gave a small smile at her. "Marianne wouldn't be."

The words were out before he registered them. Becker's face gave a small frown of confusion and Jess stared at him blankly for a couple of seconds. She debated internally whether of not her next remark should be said and in an instant she made her decision.

"Of course she wouldn't."

Jess scrunched up her face as she realised how it sounded. The tone of voice she had used was disdainful, whereas she had hoped to sound factual. As quickly as she realised that, Becker did too. His face hardened.

"Oh god I-"

"-What's that meant to mean?" He didn't give her a chance to speak or answer. "You don't know anything about her, Jess. What is it? Do you think that she doesn't care about Bounty for some reason? It's specific to her? No it's not. Marianne's always been afraid of dogs. She's terrified. Do you have any idea how hard it was for her to come back to me with Bounty here? She's had to face one of her worst fears for me. And sure, Marianne isn't perfect. But who is? I'm not. You're not. You're just a child, Jess. What do you understand? Seriously, what do you know about living? What do you know about love? No relationship is perfect. We all have to make sacrifices and I may have had to make a few for Marianne but she has made some for me too. I love her, Jess. And despite what I know you've all been saying, she loves me too. Just because-"

He stopped yelling at her when he registered Jess' shaky intake of breath. "Jess." He put a hand out and rested it on one of her shoulders while he spoke in a low and serious voice. "Don't comment on things you don't understand."

With that he left.

-/-

Jess lasted less than ten minutes before she had to flee the hub. Tears falling thick and fast, she rounded a corner to a less used corridor and shut herself in a cupboard.  
>The young girl leant against the doorframe. The corner dug sharply into her back but she used it to help calm herself. The awkward position gave her something other than Becker to think about. Covering her face in her hands she took deep, shuddering breaths. A few minutes passed before she could breath properly once more. All the self doubt, that her earlier proclamation had squashed, came rushing once more to the forefront of her mind and she began to back pace on her previous thoughts.<p>

And right before she committed herself to avoiding Becker from thereon out, she stopped herself.

Mid rambling thought the young girl realised she was doing what she always did.

Every time Becker upset her she ran, she hid and she wallowed in self pity. But not anymore. She had to stand by her decision or she would forever be wondering, forever be hating herself for giving up time and time again.

Wiping her face, Jess rolled her shoulders against the hard surface behind her to push herself forward. After another shoulder roll, to ease the tension brought by her hurt from both the man and doorframe, she set herself, head held high, and walked proudly back to her set at the ADD.

As she walked she began to reassure herself that she was making the right decision. Becker didn't really mean it, she told herself. He was upset about Bounty and snapped because she was there. He didn't mean that she was a child, he didn't mean that she didn't understand the world of love, he didn't mean that- she swallowed as the thought went thought her mind- he didn't mean that he loved Marianne.

-/-

That night Becker had difficulty sleeping-again. This time there were only two things at the forefront of his mind. The first was his dog, the second his Jessica.

He was hurt and angry when he lashed out earlier that day. But the way he had spoken could not be justified by any means. He had kept all his emotions inside for too long and unleashed it all at once on one poor girl who was the last person on earth who he would ever want to harm. The guilt tore into him as he lay in bed, turning fitfully and the realisation struck that it was the second time he had done that.

No, he thought, as he lay in a sheen of cold sweat, it's the third time. First was the phone call, when he had said such harsh words that must have hurt her so badly that- now he thought about it- he was surprised Jess still spoke to him. Becker frowned as he realised that he still hadn't apologised for it. He had planned to, but an anomaly alarm had cut him off before he started.  
>The other time he had unloaded on the small girl was the sixth of November after Marianne had left him on Fireworks Night. He had opened up to her and poured his heart out. It wasn't directed at her but the sweet girl still didn't deserve it.<p>

The entire night was wrong, the guilt which was suffocating him, the quiet of the room, the cold.

He wanted Bounty. He wanted to curl on his side in the least soldier like manner he knew, with his small dog against him, snuggling into him as she sensed his discomfort, reassuring him that there was nothing more he could do until morning.

He had become so accustomed to having his girl jump on his legs at night, moments before he drifted off to sleep, he found he couldn't do it without her. He needed her there to feel comfortable. His home was where Bounty was and without her, he wasn't happy.

* * *

><p>Damn... that chapter was shorter than I thought it would be *sadface* Anyway...<p>

Here's my little dog lover bit- mast cell tumours are common in dogs. They're hard to identify as they show in different ways. They can appear anywhere and at any age. I know that this is a place to enjoy reading but seriously, if you find a lump on your dog, get it checked out.

My Jet - dog in my picture- was diagnosed with one a while ago. He's had a lump on his side- we went to vets and they said nothing was wrong. It was still there later and so I nagged my Dad to check it out again and at a different vets the women took a sample, got the results within the week- when she realised what it was booked an operation for the next day. The point is do worry- in moderation!

As always **let me know what you think! **I do love hearing from you- and I've missed a few of you lately and want to know if I've lost you for good.

Thank you all for your patience with me!


	8. Chapter 8

Right- so you know that whole "I'll be on holiday and have more time" thing?

It doesn't seem to have worked out! :O

I'm trying guys! So sorryyyy!

Please bear with me! I'm going to try and get the next couple of chapters written tomorrow then I have most of the rest of this story finished!

It just depends if I get carried away with what happens in between now and what I have already written!

So- ENJOY!

* * *

><p>The next day Becker woke up earlier than normal. After a quick shower, grabbing clothes from their respective shelves in his cupboard and dressing, Becker put out a bowl for Bounty's breakfast.<p>

He frowned to himself as he realised he was too used to that part of his routine and he transferred to dry mix into a resealable food bag to stop it going stale.

After a second thought, the blind man took the bag of dog food to his rucksack and deposited it inside. He was sure that Abby would have food bowls but whether or not the food she stock piled could feed Bounty, he didn't know. Shouldering his bag, confident that he had all he needed in it, he was out of his door and making his way to the newsagents, albeit a little more apprehensively than normal. He knew that he knew the route, there was no doubt in his mind about that, but he _always_ had the safety net of his puppy, just in case. He made it there with minimal collisions and was pleased to find the store was already open.

As he cautiously made his way towards the sweet counter, Mr Taylor, the store owner, called out to him, asking where Bounty was.

Becker gave a small sigh before replying. "She's at the vets. She… she had a tumour."

"My lord!" The shock in the older man's voice, laced with worry, made Becker feel a surge of affection for the man. "Is she going to be okay? I take it we're on a Bounty run today for our little hunter?"

The soldier couldn't help the smile that graced his features, Taylor was one of those men who cared for the community, he picked up on even the slightest change in mood and was always one to help out whenever he could.

"That's right. And also something nice. But-"

"Without orange. Yep, I know what you want, Becker." Perhaps he was getting a bit predictable… He heard Taylor move to his side. "How many today?"

"Well, I was thinking two Bounty's. She can't have them all at once but…"

"She deserves a treat. Yes. Quite right. And what with no orange?"

Becker frowned. "Do you… Have anything with…" he trailed off, thinking.

"Special occasion?"

"Apology."

"Ah. Well… We know Marianne doesn't like-"

"It's not for Marianne."

"Oh!" The surprise hadn't even been thinly disguised. Becker supposed it must have been quite shocking, after all he had bought so many chocolates from the shop which held the criteria of no orange, that from the owner's opinion it must have been a revelation. "Well, we know the lady doesn't like orange so… Hmm… an apology." Becker heard the drum of his companions fingers on a shelf as he thought. "Ah! How about a box of Thornton's? Twelve individual chocolates, none of which are orange, including a few odd ones such as, let me just get my glasses." They walked back to the till. "Ah! Yes, port, stilton and chocolate truffles! Sounds odd but strangely tempting doesn't it?"

"Yes… it does…" Becker wasn't sure how to politely get out of the shop. "I… think that's all I need today."

Becker quickly paid and accepted the bag Taylor handed to him and left, eager to get going.

-/-

The blind man arrived at the ARC with Matt. He had started to walk before he realised he couldn't make the entire journey to the ARC, it would take far too long, be too dangerous and he needed to see his puppy. He had pulled out his mobile and called Matt, guessing the street he was on and waited for the grumbling man to arrive.

Becker quickened his pace the moment he passed the threshold to the building. Matt started to mutter under his breath as his friend left without a word of thanks.

"No worries. I'll just go home, pick up Emily and come back here."

No-one even tried to speak to the blind man as he bombed his was down the ARC corridors, in fact, everyone was prudently jumping out of his way, clearing a path for him. Jess watched with a small smile as he hurried through the hub, making a beeline for the door which would take him to Abby's lab. The smile grew slightly as she noticed a small flaw in his appearance that day, which only served to endear him in her eyes. The shirt he wore, one of the many she had promised on his birthday, was inside out. Jess figured she would inform him later, it would not only give her the chance to talk to him, but also to check on Bounty.

-/-

"Howisshe?"

Abby looked around in shock, not expecting Becker so soon. "She's still quite drugged up and dozy. She's not going to be very coherent for a while, Becker."

The soldier sighed and looked so dejected that Abby almost took pity on him. But Bounty couldn't afford the distraction, she had undergone surgery and needed her rest. The zoologist smiled, took Becker by the arm and lead him to the break room for a coffee while she explained how the operation had been a success and the restrictions that there would be on the girl's movement.

-/-

Seated in the armoury, Becker opened one of the gun cases and removed a lethal weapon. Running his fingers over the cold metal he allowed himself to lose himself in the feel. He didn't do it often, hadn't in almost a year, but he used to sit in a room, be it at home or at work, with a gun in his hand and ground himself. Whenever he was overemotional or stressed he used it as a calming mechanism, and the good lord knew he needed it.

As the heavy weight sat in his palms he closed his useless eyes and leant backwards. After gripping the weapon and rotating it in a hand, Becker held his finger on the trigger for just a few moments, before straightening and flattening it against the barrel.

From his familiarity with weapons he found himself desensitised from them at times. It was so easy to point and pull. So easy to take a life. When he needed to sort himself out, the Soldier would sit, as he was, and lose himself in the object. It would weigh heavy in his hand, reminding him of how deadly they were, reminding him of his responsibly, how he should act.

Standing, with a clear and logical head, he returned the firearm to it's rightful place, turned, and left the room to find Jess, his Jess.

He cursed himself for the thought. Why was he happy to think of her as his, yet not be able to claim her? Why could he not tell her?

_Because you want to see her reaction. _A little voice sounded from the back of his head and deep within his heart. _Because you're flawed_. Mid-step the soldier froze, clenching his fists.  
><em>Because you were right when you said she was new to love.<br>__Because you were right when you said she didn't know anything about living.  
><em>_Because if you win her, you're going to stop her from living. _Becker swallowed. Hard.  
><em>Because you aren't man enough to overcome your fear of rejection in the same way Marianne overcame her fear of dogs for you. <em>

The soldier turned, slamming his fist into the wall next to him, trying to shut his mind up. Taking in a harsh breath, he stepped to the wall and leant his head against it, only half registering the pain in his hand and the gasp that sounded from down the hallway.

"Becker?"

"Damn!" He cursed, near silently under his breath.

"Give me your hand?" Jess evidently didn't hear and approached, the blind man could hear the hesitance in her footsteps and knew the worried, head slightly tilted, wide eyed expression she would be wearing.

The next curse he let out was purely mental. He knew her. He had to accept that now, he _knew_ her, he couldn't remember what his own girlfriend looked like, yet Jess, little Jess, he knew everything about her. He even knew what facial expression she would wear, he could almost guess her clothes from the swish of the fabric and the size of her heels from her stride length.

Her hands gently took his own and he pressed his head further against the wall as her thumbs gently brushed over his knuckles.

"You hate being apart from Bounty don't you?" Jess spoke with amusement mixed with an almost unnoticeable hint of nervousness, as if she wasn't sure how her words would be taken.

That confused the soldier more than anything. "What?"

"Well," the girl gave an insecure chuckle, "you seem to be doing whatever you can to return to her." There was another laugh. "Can't you just go to the lab and sit with her? Do you really need Abby to drug you up too?"

Becker felt himself relax at her words and move back, leaning almost imperceptivity in her direction. He gave a small smile.

"Jess, I-" Jess' grip tightened on his hand as his hesitant words reached her. "I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"Already forgotten." Jess brushed over the incident, not wanting the hurt of his words to resurface. "Now, let's get you to your puppy before you decide to punch a hole in my ADD."

-/-

"AWW!"

At Jess' squeal, Becker tilted his head from her, trying to protect his ears. "Wow!" He blinked, a finger against his ear.

"She is just _adorable_ in vet-wrap!"

Abby started to giggle at the mixed expression of shock, bewilderment and horror on Becker's face as he leant away from Jess.

"Umm…"

"Blue is _definitely_ her colour!"

"Please don't start to dress my dog." Becker wrapped his arms protectively around Bounty Hunter who was wide awake and happy to see him after being parted for so long. He gave a short laugh as the excitable puppy jumped at him, pushing him backwards and licking his face.

Jess let loose a second "aww" and leant next to the pair, joining in the reunion.

Abby left before her runaway mouth said something to make the entire situation awkward.

* * *

><p>The temptation for Abby to say something...!<p>

I'm working on the next chapters in my head! This is why I like being 5 or 6 chapters ahead before I upload/update!

Anyways! Let me know what you think guys!

Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm afraid that this is one of those, nothing really happens chapters. :/

Sorry about the self bashing! - Read the chapter and decide for yourself! :P

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Abby watched from outside as the trio happily sat. Jess was repeatedly running her hands over Bounty's bandages, the puppy on Becker's lap. They looked like a mini family and while Abby could see it- along with everyone else in the building- both the adults seemed unable to comprehend the situation that they were in.<p>

If Becker could just dump Marianne. If he could do that then Abby was sure that they could work things out. Jess would gain confidence and security around him and Becker would respond to that in kind. She sighed looking in at the pair again. After pausing for a moment, wondering if locking them in would be too obvious, she left them to it.

It was only five minutes later, when she was sat with Emily and Connor, relaying how perfect Jess and Becker looked together, that an idea struck her. Her smile taking on a slight smirk, the woman pulled out her mobile and sent a quick text.

-/-

Becker quickly turned his attention away from his resting dog as Jess started to cough. He had heard her mobile buzz but wasn't prepared for her to gasp then begin to choke. Carefully shifting to the side so he didn't disturb Bounty, who's head was on his lap, Becker gently rubbed her back, waiting for it to pass.

Jess tensed under his touch and felt her eyes start to water under the stress. "Than-" Her voice croaked so she cleared it and tried again. "Thanks Becker."

"What's wrong?"

Jess blushed and looked at him, glad he was unable to see the nervousness plastered over her face. She beamed, knowing that the action would change her voice and make her sound more believable. "Nothing!"

The cheeriness had Becker raise an eyebrow. She swallowed, then thought back to the text. "OH!" She falsely intoned.

"What is it?" She didn't fool him but Becker was riding a small high from his injury and was sat in a room with the two best women in his life so he was more than happy to indulge her a little- after all he used to do so all the time.

"Umm…" She shifted on the floor and Becker bit the inside of his mouth to hide his smile from her overacting. "Well, you… your…" She cleared her throat. "Your shirt is inside out."

Becker's head spun around to her. "What?"

"You put your shirt on inside out this morning… I well, I understand that normally you don't. It was just because you were worried about Bounty, I'm sure. I mean, I don't mean that you weren't paying attention this morning because you don't miss a thing and I wouldn't- I- yes." As she came to her 'classy' end, Becker guessed she had noticed him smirking at her.

"Thanks, Jess." He pushed back from Bounty, gently lifting her and placing her head and a paw onto the ground, before taking the hem of his shirt and starting to tug upwards. He put all his control and attention into stopping himself from smiling at Jess' sudden intake of breath. "Aah!" He quickly lifted his right hand into the air and shook it as he remembered having punched the wall in distress. "Umm… Jess?" He heard her squeak. "Do you think you could give me a hand?"

His stomach muscles knotted as his laughter was held inside. He could practically feel the heat coming from her face. Then Jess shifted and took the hem in her small hands and began to pull it upwards, hesitating a couple of times. He leant forward as the shirt came over his head and Jess sat back and began to distractedly ensure the top was the right way around.

Becker knew why he heard the shirt's material turn for so long. Before that day Jess had only seen him without a shirt once and since then he knew his shape had improved. His dedication with Bounty, his workouts with Matt and his morning runs with the both of them had him working on his fitness more than before. At the sound of a squeak Becker nodded his head towards Jess. "Yes?"

"It's the right way now…"

"Right." Becker swallowed, knowing he was going too far but unable to resist. "Could you help me..?"

-/-

Jess fled from the lab, ran down a corridor and hid in the first cupboard she could find. Turning she lent her head against the door and tried to get her breath back.

"Oh. My. God!"

Her eyes as wide as saucers, Jess remembered the feel of straightening out Becker's shirt after pulling it over his head. Why, oh, why did he have to wear such tight, formfitting tops? The hem had folded under and she had had to run her hands up his back to his neck to pull it down.

And then she'd fallen into his lap.

"Eaauurrrrrrhhhhhh!" She whined as she remembered how she had flustered her way off him and to the door.

When her heart stopped attacking her chest, the magnitude of what had just happened hit her.

She had just undressed Becker! And got a good look at him… And run her hands up and down his back… She bit her lip as she pulled out her phone and looked at the words on the screen, the words which had started the whole thing.

_Help get Becker dressed properly would ya?_

-/-

"Abby, you're needed in the hub."

The Zoologist grinned at her partner as they heard Jess' voice over the comms. "Wish me luck!" She leant over to kiss Connor quickly then left in search of her friend.

"What can I do for you, Jess?" Abby grinned.

The Co-ordinator blushed. "Thank you. I owe you."

"Hey, no worries. I'm just tryna get you two laid!"

"ABBY!"

"I'm teasing. But if all you wanted to do was say thanks, I've got something else for you."

"Hmm?" Jess started to do her work, realising she had neglected it for a good hour and Lester would not be pleased, the past year she hadn't had the best work track record.

"Bounty's bandages are going to need to be changed and checked for weeping… I've told Becker but he's not going to be able to do it. And it's clear to everyone that Marianne wouldn't do a thing for Bounty. I've got a bag of supplies in my lab, collect them before you leave this afternoon."

Abby then turned and walked out as Jess flustered behind her.

She didn't think she would be able to stand the conflict with the two much longer. She had started to upset Connor with her obsessive worrying and scheming and was sure that if she kept it up she might cause her relationship some serious damage.

When discussing it with Emily after Jess had broken down, not two weeks ago, the girls had wondered if Jess would ever be able to make a move on her own. So, although she had promised many people, multiple times over, that she wouldn't, Abby couldn't help the need to do something. It was in her nature to act, not wait. Not that she felt guilty about sending Jess to Becker's. It was perfectly true that someone needed to check on Bounty's wounds and she was not going to be able to visit for a while since she had promised Connor some 'them' time to make up for her single track mind.

Maybe, if she was lucky, Jess going to check up on Bounty could be the act needed to prompt one of them to just grab the other and kiss them senseless.

"Please, lord, let this work."

* * *

><p>REVIEWSS? :D<p>

Primeval love to you all :D

And a happy sunny day, it's been today, so I hope you enjoyed it- instead of sitting inside writing :P ;)


	10. Chapter 10

First off, I've realised I've been neglecting to do this lately so- thank you to pinkcat4569, RandomNinja1112 and Mal4Inara for adding this to faves/alerts.

And sorry it's been so long. There have been days this past week when I haven't even turned my laptop on! This is coming from the girl who LIVES behind her laptop! :O Shocking I know! (Plus a Lord Of The Rings marathon may have taken priority at one stage... :D )

Anyway! I'm hoping this chapter makes up for it!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>As the darkness grew outside, Jess cuddled up into her warm pyjamas and started to play some music, hoping to drown out her nerves that the offending Sainsbury's bag of veterinary supplies caused. After having collecting them from Abby, been forced into a heart-to-heart chat about her 'intentions' with Becker and receiving a few useful, but unwanted, seduction tips, Jess had returned home, certain that she wouldn't be able to face Becker that same day.<p>

Sure, maybe the 'suggestions' Abby had made could be useful. But coupling them with the excellent view she had oggled earlier that day, Jess was sure that the next time she say Becker she would slip into a dream world of fantasies.

Jess lay in bed, worrying her bottom lip as she wondered what she could possibly do to make her next meeting with the impossible man seem more natural. The more she thought, the worse it became. Scenario after scenario played out, all with different endings. In some, she stuttered her way into the house, quickly offended Becker and was reduced to tears moments later. These were, in her opinion, the most likely of outcomes. In others, she was confident and sure of herself, like Marianne. Becker immediately fell for her charm and swept her off her feet, calling Bounty to follow as they left the building and into a new life. As that ended in her mind, Jess started to laugh, all her worry about seeing Becker again gone.  
>"You fool!" By over thinking she had been starting a self-fulfilling prophecy. She was going to make it awkward if she expected it to be so.<p>

She smiled at herself, snuggling further into her covers, turned off the music, pulled out her headphones and set herself a plan. The next morning she was going to go to Becker's, announce that she was checking on Bounty and then do just that. Anything else, she would deal with when it got there.

-/-

"Becker?" Jess knocked on the door for a third time, panic starting to set in. Setting the bags she was carrying on the floor she pressed her ear to the door, listening. "Becker?" She called out again.

On the other side there was a muffled thud, followed by a yelp and Becker's voice. "Bounty? I'm sorry sweetie, come here!"

"BECKER?"

"Jess?"

The girl rolled her eyes as he called out. "Well, durh! Get the door!" She stepped back, picked up the bags and waited.

When the man appeared her smile fell. It was clear he was still mostly asleep and his dishevelled hair fall into his eyes, a piece of Jess's brain noted it was about time he had it cut back but the rest ignored it and focused on the shirtless chest and boxers.

"Bad night, didn't sleep that well." He gave a small smile.

"Uh- Morning!" The girl attempted to cover up her gasp and invited herself inside. "Abby said I should check on Bounty's bandages."

"Um, right." Becker cleared his throat and stepped backwards, closing the door as she passed.

The main room was mostly as Jess expected. The curtains open to the side as Becker enjoyed the warmth of the sun as it's light traversed the room over the course of the day, and he never bothered to shut them, not caring who could see in. The coffee table was free from all clutter as always, but the sofa caught Jess's attention.

"You were… sleeping on the couch?" She dumped her bags on the table and moved to the seat, folding up the blanket and pillow which were haphazardly strewn over the place. She looked back over her shoulder as she heard Becker shuffle, as if unsure where to move. "Just folding your stuff." She pulled a face at herself as she said it, knowing he was already aware of the fact.

"Thanks, Jessica." He cleared his throat as the girl walked towards him. "Bounty can't walk down stairs. She followed me up yesterday afternoon but when I came back down she howled."

"So you slept down here?" Jess tilted her head as she questioned Becker and smiled as a blush crept up his neck.

"I- She would have followed me up and then in the morning, carrying her down…"

"There's no parting you and your girl, eah?" Jess teased.

Becker's breath hitched at the proximity, so bent to stroke Bounty Hunter where she sat by his feet. "No, nothing can keep me from her."

The young Field Co-ordinator bit her lip, then rolled her eyes at herself and shook her head. Becker's statement would have been so damn romantic if he weren't talking about his dog!

"Right, well, let's have a look at Bounty." Jess sat herself on the ground, legs outstretched in front of her, and pulled the dogs head towards her to get her attention.  
>Bounty had clearly not been very happy with the bandaging and had used her back legs to scratch and paw at it. Half the outer wrap had bunched up and the cotton inner was loose.<p>

"Hmm," Jess frowned. "This may take some time."

"What's wrong?" Becker instantly seated himself next to her, his supporting arm behind Jess' back as he leaned close, worried.

Jess glanced at him, noting the proximity, her eyes flickered repeatedly to his mouth, and was almost tempted to close the distance.  
>The morning stubble on his chin caught her attention first and for a moment, she was back in the ARC, running her hands gently over his face as she shaved him. She could remember every bump and groove on his face, every line. Small bags under his eyes just begged her to rub them away with her thumbs. And his lips. Oh his lips were so tantalisingly close.<br>Realising she had already leant forwards, Jess stuttered. "Um- Bounty just needs to be re-bandaged but as it's the first time it's happened to her she may be a bit jumpy. Do you have a bucket?"

"Uh- should do. Under the kitchen sink, I used to put the cleaning stuff in it."

Jess thanked him, then suggested he got dressed. She enjoyed seeing him as he was, there was no doubt about that, but she had kicked into work-mode and wasn't really thinking as she spoke.

-/-

As predicted, it took a while to change Bounty.  
>Jess started by cutting off the bandaging to have a look at the stitches. She was instantly glad she had asked after the bucket. Seating the dog between her legs so she couldn't lick or scratch at her wound, Jess stood at the sink and let the bucket collect some warm water, before giggling as Bounty started to lick at her legs.<p>

"Oh stop it you!" She laughed and poured a couple of handfuls of salt to the water. "Sorry about this, girl, you're not going to like it."

After cleaning the wound, calling Becker for a hand and sending him away again for rushing out of his shower and turning up dripping wet with a towel around his waist, Jess struggled onwards by herself and finally managed to place a sterile pad on the wound, ending by wrapping it up tightly.  
>She had just finished up when Becker returned, this time fully dressed. The girl watched as he attended to his dog.<p>

"Good bandaging."

She blushed. "I've had a dog before, remember."

"I'd forgotten." A crease formed on Becker's brow. "Wha-" He was interrupted by his stomach rumbling. At Jess's giggle he stood. "Breakfast?"

"Only if we're having pancakes."

"Well, you'll have to give me a hand, Jessica."

She smirked. "Get the ingredients, I'm pretty good at giving instructions."

-/-

Jess took Becker and Bounty to the ARC, scowling that her car hadn't been cleaned since the incursion two days before. She made a mental note to chase Lester up on that account but couldn't honestly bring herself to care that much. Perhaps it was the way she and Becker had laughed when he had spilt the pancake mix everywhere, or how his arms had felt around hers as they flipped them, or possibly how he had asked her to guide him to the car door after he had lifted Bounty into the boot and gave her hand an extra squeeze. Whatever the reason, Jess entered the ARC happy, looking forward to a day behind her ADD.

The monotony of the day job- for as odd as it may sound, working at the ARC could get quite monotonous when anomalies and incursions were few and far between- meant Jess was quite at her leisure to spend the time thinking about Becker, Bounty and the Christmas party. There was less than a week until the Christmas Eve gig and Jess honestly couldn't wait. She had organised it so that all of the staff, minus minimum support staff, had the evening off and could attend.  
>While she was certain all preparations were set, she now had to actually inform the staff, who hadn't offered to do the Eve shift, when and where the party was. A quick email sorted that problem and not an hour later the Hub was buzzing with people asking her for more details.<p>

Although, in retrospect, what Jess would say really made her day, was the same thing that made both Abby and Connor's day also. The couple had just started to pester Jess on the dress code- "the prettiest thing you can find, it's Christmas; a time to feel good about yourself!" - when Becker showed up asking if the party was restricted to ARC staff.

"Yep, as every year. So we can all get together socially, outside of work, and have a good old natter about what our jobs are!" She giggled, but it was perfectly true. These ARC only social event were the only times that the staff got to talk about their jobs and they took advantage of it.

"Right." Becker nodded but Jess could tell there was a problem.

"Anything the matter?" She asked.

Becker shifted from one foot to the other, his sleepy dog pressed her head against his side. Absently, Becker let himself bend slightly to stroke her head reassuringly.

"I… Will Bounty be able to come?"

"Of course!"

"Right." It was clear that there was something more Becker needed to enquire about. Jess waited. As did Connor and Abby. "There's just the problem of transport…"  
>Realisation dawned on Jess's face and Abby gave her a nudge and a wink.<p>

"I'll take you!" The words were loud and high. "I- I mean. If you want of course! If you'd rather I asked someone else, I'm sure Matt wouldn't mind. But his car has just been cleaned since Bounty had shed so much hair in it and well, I don't think he'd want it dirty again so soon. Not that any of us mind having you and Bounty. Of course we don't. It's just that it would be nice. But I mean that. Well… If you wanted. I would be happy to. After all I do know where it is. Not that everyone else doesn't. Of course they do… I… I…"

Connor and Abby were laughing.

"Thanks, Jess."

"I'm going to be setting up the venue in the day, after work. But when I'm done, I'll get ready and collect you. Okay?"

"Yes. That'll be great. Thank you. Come on Bounty Hunter." But the dog had already run off to pester Lester. "Oh well. I'm off to find Lawrence. I'll see you guys later."

"You know," Abby started, "he didn't mention Marianne once." Jess turned in her seat to get a good look at her friend. Abby was smiling smugly. "Not once. You'd have thought he might complain. I would if I couldn't go with Connor to a Christmas party." Jess waited. "I'm sure Connor would do the same." He nodded. "He didn't say her name when he asked about the 'restriction.' And Marianne wasn't going to drive Becker there..?" She trailed off.

"It wouldn't be wise of him to rub it in her face." Jess supplied, ignoring the giddy feeling that started to spread from the pit of her stomach. "We all know what she's like."

"Yes. But Jess." Abby started to smirk as she began to back away from the ADD to return to work. "He's not going with her to the party. He's going with you."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p>

Predictions for the future.

I'm off for a Harry Potter marathon now so... Yeah. I look forward to reading your comments when/ if I survive! :D

Primeval love!


	11. Chapter 11

I know, I know, it's been forever!

Nag me people! :D

I'm afraid that this is one of those chapters where nothing really happens. I've had a few lately but bear with because it'll soon be getting gooooooood!

Now, Enjoyyy!

* * *

><p>The next week passed quicker than Jess thought possible. They days at work dragged and she waited for the small analogue clock on the ADD screens to tell her she could go home, or to the shops and prepare for the upcoming party. Yet somehow, before she knew it, the party was the next day and she still needed to purchase a number of items for decoration of the hall she had hired and she still hadn't found the perfect accompaniments to her dress. Both Emily and Abby already had their entire outfits sorted to perfection and the Field Co-ordinator knew that their respective partners' jaws would drop at the sight of them.<p>

But the excitement of selecting a whole knew ensemble for her dress had little appeal to Jess, it wasn't like the man she wanted to attract could see it. The only thing Jess had really put her heart into selecting was a perfume.

Feeling slightly sorry for herself about the reason why, she tried to block out the party excitement around her and lose herself in her work. The ARC was buzzing with anticipation. The Hub had been made the unofficial base for people to meet up with others and discuss the party, how they were getting there, who they were going with. The last of which was particularly important for Stacey who had been asked by Johnson to the event.

"Urgh, you're so lucky you know, Jess."

The Field Co-ordinator spared the Techie a glance, wondering in what world she would be considered lucky.

"It doesn't matter what you wear because the guy you like wont see it." Jess's fingers paused in her typing while she swallowed a small lump in her throat. "I mean, you could wear anything you normally wear and still look fabulous. Just add a little more makeup. Make your eyes darker here and here. And then that lovely lipstick you had on last time we went out and voila! It's not like Becker will notice." Stacey sighed and Jess forced a tight smile. "Plus, we all know the Captain likes you for you. I have to find something that will impress Johnson but not make him think he's got me because we all know what a player he is. And I really like him so I need to keep his attention and…"

As the older girl continued Jess zoned out and instead focused on the aforementioned Captain doing a few laps with Matt guiding him. Bounty was unable to participate in the run due to her injury. Becker hadn't mentioned the party since they had agreed to the… Jess forced herself to remember that they had only agreed to driving arrangements. Nothing more.

And as she went to bed that night, that was what she thought of. Those two words.

Nothing more.

-/-

"Jess's just driving me there, Mari."

"The child probably thinks it's something more."

Becker grit his teeth, he couldn't get Marianne to refer to Jess by name. "Pass me my white shirt?"

"Gah! Do it yourself for once!"

"Please?"

He heard his girlfriend huff, then the shirt was collected from his cupboard. "I don't see what it matters what you look like. It's not like you need to dress up for any of them. You're already my boyfriend."

"Oh really?" Becker asked. "So why did you get that new dress yesterday? Or the shoes?"

"What is your problem? I need those."

"They aren't exactly daywear are they?"

"What do you know, Becker? You're blind. Blind as a bat. I need to feel pretty and you don't do that." There was a huff accompanied by the swish of Marianne's hair.

"Why are you going? If it's just a little thing like you say it is then don't bother."

"I'm not staying in while you're going out, Mari. It doesn't work that way."

Marianne's voice rose in pitch. "You expect me to stay in with you on Christmas eve? Really, Becks? I can't do that! Don't you know me at all!"

Becker rolled his eyes behind his closed lids and pulled Mari towards him, knowing it would calm her.

"You'll have fun out tonight, yes, Mari?"

"Of course. I don't know who I'll go with though. Maybe Mark. Could go with Liam or Jason though…" She trailed off and Becker was sure she was trying to bait him, it's how their relationship used to work.

Pressing a quick kiss to her head he mumbled that he was sorry he didn't make her feel pretty enough, she was 'always beautiful' and should make sure she had fun. As he hoped, she took that as her opportunity to leave.

-/-

Jess was late to collect Becker, the decorating took longer than she had expected and she had only just finished when the first few people started to arrive. The girl had quickly rushed home, donned the silky dress and accessories Emily had discovered for her the day before, and 'fixed' her face and hair, before pushing the law as she rushed to Becker's.

By the time she, Becker and Bounty got to the party most people had arrived, drinks were being passed out and the laptop Jess had hooked up to speakers had Christmas music blaring in the background.

"It even smells like Christmas!"

Jess smiled at Becker's announcement. It was said with a small measure of childish glee which she had never heard from him before. She was glad she had ordered a real tree, made copious quantities of mulled wine and had the food hot. It gave Becker something he could sense as opposed to the stale air of a party which had too much alcohol being thrown around.

Once the last few people had arrived and been seated at the tables dotted around the edges of the room, Lester dryly welcomed them to the Christmas party and handed over to Jess who excitedly announced the annual ARC Christmas video.

It had been put together by a select few techies who, each year, attempted to out-do last years video. As a result they were always found with their cameras and copious amounts of ARC security footage _somehow_ managed to make it's way onto their hard drives around Christmas time.

Whereas every other year they put the video up with a couple of background soundtracks, this year they had taken the time out to write out a few words for each photo for Becker's benefit.

"So!" Stacey clapped her hands together as she began the announcements. "We thought we'd start this year with out favourite new recruit."

Most people's eyes turned towards Lawrence who watched Stacey with an expressionless face, having not known what was likely to happen in a ARC Christmas party.

"Charming, good looking and loved by everyone, we," she gestured to the group surrounding her, "have undertaken the task of gathering as many images as possible from every walk of our friend's life. Robin?" She handed the attention over to a colleague.

"You may be impressed with the range of images we have which include: bath photos, training, casually lounging around the ARC, following Becker while working and annoying Lester - everyone's favourite pastime, wouldn't you agree, Soph?"

Sophie took the microphone from her boyfriend and grinned at the mass of people who were watching the group in shock. Bath photos?

"Yes, yes, I would. And our friend seems to be the only person who can get away with it. We give you…" She paused for dramatic effect, then clicked onto the first slide.

* * *

><p>I know I don't normally end it like this but hey! It was this or a REALLY short chapter! :P<p>

Let me know what you think guyssss! :D

Primeval Love!

I'll try and get more up soon :)


	12. Chapter 12

No, your eyes do NOT deceive you! This IS another update from me! Well isn't it just fab! (SabreDae- your last review ;D)

Now, this is coming up now because I have a self imposed Facebook Ban because I have a Mini Project lab report in for tomorrow and with my terrible laptop, I'm struggling, so as a form of procrastination... :D

But...*Sighs* This is another short chapter. (I should really have put this chapter in with the last :/ Goes to show what happens when you haven't had time to check your writing :/ )

On the bright side, I've looked at what is going to be coming up and I've edited how I've broken them down on the word doc and made longer chapters :D

So Enjoyyyyy!

* * *

><p>"BOUNTY HUNTER!"<p>

A chorus of laughter ran around the room.

The team talked through all the photos, including Bounty sat on Lester's desk, her head turned to one side as she watched his face turn red as he spoke down the phone to the minister. A couple of Bounty and Becker doing their laps, Bounty accessing the menagerie and sitting with animals, sitting at the main door with a pleading expression, waiting for the Security on duty to let her outside for some... private time... And then, at the last one, they paused. A small 'aww' ran around the congregation.

In was Lester who was in the photo once more, but the normally stern man was seated on the floor of his office, the puppy pulled onto his lap, her brushed hair falling onto his best suit. He was lavishing her with attention with one hand and the other held a dog treat to her. The best bit of the photo however, was the blue vet wrap which covered Bounty, an indication of how recent the image was. Jess whispered a quick description to Becker while everyone was looking in appreciation.

"I think it's safe to say none of you are getting a Christmas Bonus this year." Lester was looking quite uncomfortable, adjusting his tie.

"Seeing as that's the case, sir," Stacey grinned, "I think we'll share with our colleagues the news we recovered from an inside source. The one about the jar of dog treats you have hidden away next to your gin."

After another chorus of laugher and empty threat, they moved on.

"Next up we have our favourite montage after Bounty, The Walk Of Shame!" Stacy laughed.

"Quite right!" Soph took the microphone again. "Now, normally we would try and embarrass as many people as possible… but this year we have something better."

James spoke up next. "Not only do we have photos of the morning after, but also ARC video footage."

"But because of the quantity we have… we only have time for one person." Robin egged the room on.

The entire crowd knew who was going to be targeted. "LEROY!"

The soldier in question sat with a semi embarrassed grin on his face as the slides started.

Five minutes, a room of breathless colleagues and a series of videos ending with one of him, still slightly drunk, jumping around in circles, trying to get into a shirt in the men's locker room, the smile had faded somewhat.

"Now." James took a serious voice. "From walks of shame. To the night before and the ones who never got that far."

Becker heard Jess groan from next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's me."

It did little to ease his confusion.

"We all know that our Field Co-ordinator, Miss Jessica Parker, gets her fair share of attention. Some may say more than her fair share, but if you know her like we do you'll agree that she deserves it!"

"Here we have: The Men Who Never Stood A Chance."

Becker's jaw clenched. Who were these guys trying to hit on Jess? How dare they when she is so sweet and young? His humour from Leroy's embarrassment was gone as he listened to the techies talk.

"We have shots from every part of the attempt..."

"...The initial approach followed by Jess's withering 'I am not interested in you' face..."

"...The men who ignore that, attempting to sweet talk her into getting a drink with them, also followed by the same face, coupled with a polite, 'please leave me alone.'" There were a few clicks as several photos were shown.

"When those two initial phases are passed and out Jessica is still being harassed we get to our heroes..."

Heroes? Becker's eyebrows shot up, and from where they were watching, Emily and Abby exchanged amused glances. Abby pulled a twenty from her purse and put it on her chair between herself and her friend.

"Tonight."

Emily, who had been introduced to betting by the core team, pulled her own money from her bag. "If so it will be the best twenty I ever lost." The new modern lady breathed out of the corner of her mouth. The two women had been conferring after Abby's failed attempt to make something happen and we more determined then ever to make one of them _finally_ make a move.

Jess was still sinking in her seat, oblivious to her friend's betting and Becker's annoyance.

"This is one of my personal favourites." The blind man heard Sophie continue. "The days when Lawrence steps in."

There was a chorus of laughter as a few images of the Head Of Security intimidating drunken men were shown. Becker's mood dropped like a dead weight.

Jess went on nights out… with Lawrence? It should not have shocked him, they were both part of the same team, it made sense that they should both be out on one of the staff's impromptu nights out. But part of him hurt in the knowledge that they had times, memories, that he wasn't part of.

He hadn't quite realised that when Lawrence became part of the team, he would stop being 'Becker's friend' and become the friend and colleague of all the ARC. It was irrational, he knew, but for some reason a type of jealousy twisted in his gut. He didn't want Lawrence to be out protecting Jess, gaining her respect and affection. He wanted to be doing it.

He swallowed and tried to control himself as the techies moved on.

"And now, as with every year, we would like you to give a few moments of though to the soldiers who lost their lives these past twelve months, protecting people from something they never knew threatened them."

As the room solemnly listed the names and ages of the men who had died, Becker paled. The sheer number of men who had been lost shocked him. Then he heard Jess' breathing to his side and remembered what had happened just after his accident.

_"She keeps freezing up."_

The words of Leroy reverberated in his head. Jess had fallen into a downward spiral. Her confidence had plummeted after he had fallen and from then each incursion had made it worse for her. Leroy's tale of how recruit after recruit had died came back to him.

What where they thinking? Listing the names of all the people who's deaths Jess blamed herself for? He reached out for the Co-ordinator before he realised what he was doing.

Gently pulling on her chair, Becker had Jess under his arm in fewer than ten seconds. She tensed at his actions and then, after he leant his cheek on her head, she began to relax into him, concentrating on the man beside her, the one who lived.

On the other side of the table Abby started to pull the money towards herself, smiling smugly at Emily, who, in all honestly, could not care less about the forty pounds.

"Thank you. But I feel that this year we should end on a high." Robin had taken the microphone. "So, can we all raise our glasses, not only for those we have lost, but those we have kept. For Becker. Our Captain. Who fought against all odds to return to the ARC, who had shown us all what it means to motivate oneself and who has the respect and love of all of us here tonight."

As soon as his name had been spoken Becker and Jess had jumped apart. Eyes turned in their direction and Becker managed to focus on the words, his heart pounding at the meaning behind them as Jess blushed.

Emily sighed as Abby sadly pushed the money back in her direction. Knowing the couple's track record, they would avoid each other for the remainder of the night.

"To you." Robin raised a glass that had been handed to him and the room followed suit and stood, lead by Lester.

"Becker."

* * *

><p>Oh guys... The next chapter is going to be Soooo awesomeeeeeee :)<p>

So, let me know what you think. Yes, yes, I know it's short but... it's still an update! And most of Line Of Sight was about this length too.. soo if you think about it, it's not really THAT bad... *cringes*

Anyway! More soon :)

Primeval love! I need to get back to work! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Okay! I'm about the spew out a load of excuses again! :)

I'm off out tonight for a gig! YAYY! - Question for the day, guys. What's your favourite band/artist?- So, I'm going to be tired tomorrow, I have dentist on Tuesday so most of that day is taken (I have to go home for it) and so Tuesday and Wednesday are going to be busy.

This means that the nearest time I can get to writing is Thursday/Friday. Then soon after that I'm going to be in exam season and wont have time (Other than when I'm procrastinating!)

Two chapters! Two chapter's need to be written then this story is complete! :O

Anyway! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>After speeches and toasts had come to a close, the staff was invited to dance. Jess repeatedly swallowed nervously. She wanted to dance, she wanted to more than it was possible to convey since it was only a workplace party. But if she hadn't been a whiz-kid she would have danced. It was her love, her secret passion. But she had Becker to think of. It wouldn't be right to leave him by himself at a Christmas party and the couples who made up the core team were already gone.<p>

"Bounty, stay here." Jess looked around at Becker's voice, only to find him stood by her side. "Would you like to dance?"

Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "Uh-" Her ladylike reply caused a blush to rush up her cheeks. "Oh- Um… yes. I'd love to." She accepted the proffered hand and allowed Becker to cautiously lead her to the group of dancers.

Becker schooled his expression from the smile that threatened to break out. He had heard Jess tapping her shoes in time to the music and, despite her attempts to appear okay with being sat with him, she kept sighing. It was Jess! He knew that she wanted nothing more than to dance, most probably to the cheesiest 80's songs out there! Part of him was waiting for Last Christmas to start, as was tradition of any Christmas gathering. Of all the cheesiest Christmas songs, that would get her singing, he was sure.

He turned, wrapping his arms around her waist, feeling the soft fabric of her dress under his calloused fingers, dancing circles on her sides.

There was something so easy and relaxing about the entire scene. The warming smells of Christmas, the familiarity of Jess, her smell, her body. And the darkness behind his eyes added security. It was like it was only the two of them, nothing else in the world. It felt like a late night chat with a friend, when the lights were off and anything could be confessed.

-/-

Jess leant into her soldier as he lead her over the floor, laughing softly at a few of his comments; how he'd never been able to dance before he was blind, the snippet of a conversation he had caught as they danced past a table and secrets Matt and Emily were whispering.

Their dancing slowed with the music, foot movement became minimal and the couple swayed in a corner. It was not Jess' intention to stop there, she knew what she had placed in the corners only hours before, but Becker had lead them there so, after a few moments of debate, she spoke up.

"We're under the mistletoe, Becker."

He half smiled at her. "We are?" He pointlessly tilted his head upwards towards the plant. He groaned unhappily. "Oh, Jessica."  
>Placing a hand behind her neck, Becker closed his eyes and leant his forehead against hers. "I have a girlfriend."<p>

His words spoke with regret, his face screwed up and Jess tensed. "I know."

They continued to sway to the music.

After a deep sigh Becker spoke again. "What am I going to do?"

"About what?" Jess whispered in the privacy of their dance. She couldn't help but shiver every time he spoke, the proximity causing his breath to wash over her face. He pulled the hand of hers which he was holding, close to his chest, his other hand still on the back of her neck.

"I can't stand her, Jessie." He sighed again. The deep breathing continued as they swayed for longer. "But… I love her. I just wish…"

He sounded so broken that a small part of Jess, the part that really, really, loved him, wished that he could be happily in love with Marianne. It the wished that the woman wasn't a self-centred cow who thought of no-one but herself. It wished, despite heartache it would cause her, that Becker didn't have to doubt the relationship that they were in.

"You wish what, Becker?"

God, how he loved the sound of her voice, the concern in it, even though he was burdening her with his situation with Marianne. Again.

'Tell her,' his mind screamed. 'Tell her you wish you were with her. Tell her you- you- Gods you stupid man! You love her! See! It's not that hard to admit! Tell her.'

He was close, so tantalisingly close to a confession, to pour his heart out and claim hers-But when he made to open his mouth the other side of him started. It reminded him that he wasn't enough for her. That she was seven years his junior. That she was still young and new to love and what she was looking for and what he was looking for were totally different things.

He kicked himself for backing out. He asked himself what happened to 'before new year,' what happened to all the determination he had had before? Why was it that the day of his accident he could have been counted on to break up with Marianne and ask Jess out, but now it was so hard?

Instead he let out a small moan. "I wish… I wish life were easier. I wish I could-" Once more he broke off.

I wish I could break it off with Marianne. I wish I could have you. If only he could be selfish enough to speak those words. "I just wish."

"It's Christmas Eve, Becker." Jess said, with a gladdening feeling that she knew what he wanted to say. She brought her free hand from his waist to brush a lock of hair from his face, the area around their heads becoming all the more intimate. "Now's the time that wishes come true."

"They do?" He tilted his head upwards, their noses almost touching.

"Of course." Jess breathed, resting her hand on the back of his neck, mimicking his earlier action.

But just before their lips touched the music stopped.

"ABBY, YOU'RE NOT CHANGING IT!"

"Try and stop me, Connor."

The room laughed as Connor wrapped his arms around his fiancée, pulling her away from the laptop. Jess described what was happening to Becker, purposefully keeping her arm around him.

Abby got out of the scientist's grasp and ran back for the laptop. Two ARC soldiers grabbed Connor, keeping him from stopping the blond. They didn't know what she had planned but they were going to take every opportunity to annoy the ARC team member who was the bane of their existence.

The woman started to play a song yelling, "THIS IS ZEBRAHEAD'S SONG- I HATE CHRISTMAS!"

Becker raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to Jess' again. "Isn't Zebrahead the band of the song you were singing a couple of weeks ago?"

Jess looked at him in slight confusion until the penny dropped. "Yeah, yeah it is. How do you remember that?"

"I remember a lot more then people think, Jessica. It's what lost me my first girlfriend."

The Co-ordinator was surprised by not only the revelation, but the fact Becker had divulged a personal piece of information without being prompted.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Since she hadn't bought the topic up, Jess felt she was allowed.

"I wanted a girlfriend. She wanted… some fun. So, the fact I bothered to remember Valentine's Day, her birthday… it annoyed her that she might start to feel close to me…"

Jess smiled, oblivious to the fuss Connor was making near the laptop and his fiancé. "I hope you made a better choice with the next girl."

"Yes, well-"

He was cut off as Abby began to rap at the top of her voice, in bad key with the song. In the time that Jess and Becker had been talking, Abby had found a wineglass and began singing into it.

"Everybody sing, Deck the halls with bells of holly, 'Tis the season to be jolly but, I hate Christmas. I'm glad it only comes one time a year"

Jess laughed, as a couple more soldiers attempted to pull Abby from the raised platform and leant her head on Becker's shoulder. "She is soooo wasted."

"Mari hates Christmas."

Jess tensed. There was a reason that she had insisted that the ARC Christmas party should be reserved for ARC staff only.

As if on cue Becker's mobile starting to ring, the tone he had chosen for Marianne blaring from tinny speakers.

"I've got to get this."

When the girl in his arms sharply pulled away, Becker frowned at her.

"What's wrong?"

Jess wanted to hurt him. She wanted to hit him, scream at him. What the hell is wrong with you? Why can't you see how I feel about you? Inwardly she hated herself for putting him in his current predicament.

"Nothing. I think Matt wants me to go over. Bye."

And with that she was gone. Sighing at the loss of her, Becker put the mobile to his ear and answered.

-/-

After his phone call came to a conclusion he was cornered by Emily. "You know, you are the most idiotic, dumbest, _blindest_, blind man I have ever heard of."

"What?"

"I mean, even a _stupid_ blind man could see what you're doing to Jess."

"What?"

"Don't play innocent, Becker. You've known that Jess likes you for... Well, it's years now. It was one of the first things I picked up when I was at the ARC and if I saw it then you already knew it. So what? You're going to dance with her at Christmas? Pull her close, nearly kiss her," Becker paled. They'd seen that? "And then answer the phone to your girlfriend who, frankly, no-one likes?"

"You're right."

Emily smiled in satisfaction. What could she say? She was good at making people see sense.

"I shall keep a better distance from Jess in the future."

The smile fell. "What?"

"Can she hear what we're saying?"

"No."

"Good. You're right. I can't do this to Jess. I can't play with her. I don't want to. I don't want to give her something that she can't truly have. I'm not going to leave Marianne if it'll give her false hope. I can't… If what you said was true, the best way for me to be kind to Jess is by staying away from her."

"Becker-!"

"No, Emily."

"Don't try and be a selfless bastard, Becker. It's selfish."

"Emily!" There was a growling undercurrent to his voice that would have scared any other ARC member. "That's final."

Emily wasn't having any of it. "It isn't Becker and you know it. You may be feeling like there's some reason or other why you and she can't be together. You may think that you're doing the right thing for her. But have you asked Jess what she wants? Do you think what you're doing to her now is better than the best thing you could do in your relationship? It's honestly better this way?"

"Yes, Emily." Becker said. "It's also none of your business."

"I believe you will find that it is. Jess is my friend. I truly care about her. And you are not as happy as you are trying to make out." Emily, astute as always, hit every nail on the head. "Now, before you walk off, telling me, once more, that I'm wrong. Think of this.  
>"What do you think Jess will be thinking about when she goes to bed tonight? Will sleep take her easily? Or will she go into Christmas day saddened?"<p>

-/-

Becker lay awake on his sofa, thinking about Emily's words. Bounty, still unable to make the stairs to his room, was perched against Becker's chest and the cushion of the makeshift bed, licking her master's face as he worried.

There was truth in what Emily said. Jess hadn't been so chatty after his phone call. Later, Matt had told him Jess had gone home feeling tired from the day's work, so he and Emily would be providing his lift home.

And he had felt it. He had felt Emily radiating in that smug self-assured way, the entire journey.

Absently stroking Bounty's neck down to her vet-wrap, Becker closed his eyes, trying to drown out the thoughts.  
>But in his head he just saw Jess. She would be in warm, flannel pyjamas, decorated with something christmass-y. Or maybe they would be plain and her duvet covers would be festive? He shook his head, startling the dog. Her dress wasn't what concerned him. Would she be upset by him? Had he gone too far that night? Was being so close to kissing her a mistake? And, as he had questioned himself earlier, what had changed to make him unable to claim her as his own?<p>

-/-

Jess's toes played with the stocking she had hung at the end of her bed. Since her family lived close to her, she had gone home for Christmas and, sticking to tradition, pampering their only child, the Parkers insisted that Santa would still bring her something in the night.

But try as she might, Jess couldn't sleep. She couldn't help thinking about how much a fool she had made of herself. All of her colleagues could have seem that near kiss, every single one of them and she hadn't paid a moments attention. She wondered is she had no sense of propriety anymore. How much better it would be had she grown up like Emily.

Sighing and rolling over, Jess thought about how people's opinion oh her may change. But then, as she worried, it hit her.

Everyone knew that she liked Becker, nobody could stand Marianne and as far as she was aware, everyone liked her. Given all that, wouldn't they be happier that she was trying to do something about it? Given that, Jess rolled onto her back and gave a small smile.

_Focus on the positive._

Abby had said that too her sometime before Becker returned to the ARC. After the night Jess had had, she started to mentally list- work over running and the panic decorating, listening to the names of all the people who had died, which, incidentally, she had forgotten due to Becker, then her car being boxed in, her mum being ill for Christmas… Jess knew she needed to heed Abby's words.

"Okay," she mumbled to herself. "Positive. What positive happened? What should I take from tonight?"

After a few moments she realised what she had missed before.

Yes, he spoke about Marianne, yes Becker was incompetent when it came to understanding how she felt about him. But, and this was the selling point for the night, despite the fact he answered the phone to Marianne, he would have kissed her.

If it weren't for Abby's drunken singing, Jess felt a mixture of ironic humour and annoyance at that revelation, then that night, that 24th of December, under the mistletoe, Becker would have kissed her.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thinkkkk!<p>

As I said, I may be a while again- But you did get three updates this week! :D :D :D

Thank you all! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Yeah, I know, it's been FOREVERRR since I've updated! I'm sorry, I really am. Exams were terrible to revise for and even worse to take, my social life took an unexpected turn, a flat-mate got ill, other's left and I needed to spend time with them, and those who remained were the cause of a serious lack of sleep, this made for REALLY bad writing conditions!  
>But to make up for this, I have finished writing a chapter- and it lead onto one I'd already written, so I merged them. Now you have an UBER long chapter to read from me!<br>I do believe that the rest of this story has been written soooo…  
>Yep! Should mean more frequent updates! :O<p>

Ooh! I meant to say! I've finished my first year of University now! It's it mad how quickly the time has gone.  
>It's also been a year since I first posted something here- <strong>Back To December<strong>. I was going to write another story to commemorate the day but unfortunately didn't have time.  
>So, what has happened in the time I've been posting here? I took my A-levels, my mum died, I got into university, (wrote a LOT of stories in the summer holidays), started university, gone through 4 sets of seriously hard exams, gained actual confidence in myself (something I never thought would happen), taught some people to cook, got a house for next year and finished year one! Been busy!<br>Anyway! Thank you all who have been part of it, either by PMing me, reviewing my stories or just reading them. :)

Okay, bla bla bla! I'm done! You can read the chapter now! There's another huge AN at the end for you to look forward to!

ENJOYY!

* * *

><p>New years party was held at Becker's. Connor, Matt, Lawrence, Leroy and a number of ARC soldiers spent a week after Christmas battling the large garden which had become overgrown since the fateful accident. They wouldn't have bothered except Becker's garden was the largest and would be able to host the ARC staff who wanted to go as well as some friends and family. The girls turned up on the thirtieth of the month to begin setting up decorations. While Jess had some reservations about going to Becker's house, being wary of 'the girlfriend,' the other two insisted that if Marianne showed, or if Becker behaved like a jerk again, they would keep the couple away from her.<p>

-/-

The week leading up to the party had been tense to say the least. Becker had once more reverted back to avoiding Jess and, while that would have been easier on her, when the Soldier did talk to her, it was normally a deprecating remark.

The worst event had forced Emily to confront the man again. Lawrence had been checking on Bounty Hunter's stitches. While her wound was healing well, Bounty's injury was still deep, and as such the dog was having trouble to exercise. Abby noted, while lifting the dog for the ex-vet, that she had put on weight and mentioned it to her owner.

Almost as if looking for an excuse to talk to Jess and push her further away, Becker had immediately gone to her about the chocolate Bounty Hunter was being given.  
>While he wasn't willing to admit it, it barely even registered in his own mind, Becker wanted to argue. Arguments started his relationship with Marianne. They were used to dance around one another. When they first met, they got off on the wrong foot, but there was something about her Becker liked and could not forget about. So, next time they met, instead of trying to make up, which he was sure would make him lose face, he galled her into another argument. To make her see him, pay attention to him, remember him. It was their dance, and even when they started to date, it became second nature. It used to remind them, even in their arguments, that they cared for one another.<p>

So when he provoked Jess into an argument, the girl fled, unaccustomed to his attitude and harsh words. From that, it was just Becker's luck that the first person Jess had run into was Emily.

The Victorian lady had confronted Becker that afternoon. As normal their disagreement seemed to be going nowhere until Emily asked something he hadn't expected to hear.

"What do you want Becker?" She had asked.

"What?"

"What do you want? In life? What will make you happy? Don't think about anything else, don't worry about circumstances or any other factors. Just think- if you could be given anything- anything - right now to make you happy, what would you ask for?"

It had taken the man a day or two before he sought Emily out in Matt's office.

"Emily?"

"Yeah."

"I know what I want." They had waited expectantly until he continued. "If I could have anything. Anything at all, I would get my sight back."

It hadn't been hard for the couple to press the right buttons and get a further confession.

"If I could see, I wouldn't be a burden on anyone… You have to explain things to me during alerts, you've spent so much of ARC time on training me when it could be put to better use, someone keeps on going to my house when I'm at work and doing all the laundry for me… I'm just a burden. I can't stand on my own feet and… provide."

"Provide?" Matt questioned but both he and Emily knew what was meant.

"I… I can't look after myself. How am I ever going to be able to look after someone else? I've never given too much thought to the future… Well, my personal future… I never thought it'd make it that far. But you know, now I've managed to survive this long, I guess I feel, I thought, one day, one day I might have a family. After this all.

After I stop working at the ARC. But I can't can I? I can't provide for a partner, whoever would have me anyway. And even if I could have a relationship like that," at this point everyone was prudently ignoring the attitude Becker seemed to have about his relationship with Marianne. "I couldn't have kids. I couldn't be part of a stable household."

The next day, Becker's guard was back up.

-/-

The party went brilliantly, everyone was respectful enough of Becker's property to not get too drunk, and since it wasn't an ARC staff only event, it proved a great respite from work.  
>After initial introductions had been made the group in which Jess found herself somehow fell into games and after a few rounds had been played, most of the party was taking part.<br>In the midst of all the fun, Jess managed to forget the approach of the new year and the dreaded Midnight Kiss which all the happy couples around her would take part in.

Until the count down started.

"Alright guys!" Marianne called out, her voice nasal and annoying. "It's a minute to midnight, if everyone could grab that partner of theirs!"

With that the woman walked over to Becker, wrapped an arm around his side, sneered, almost in perceptively in Jess' direction, and then looked to the television which had been bought outside.

Jess couldn't help but watch out of the corner of her eye as everyone else paired up, half smiling and coming out of her thoughts when Lawrence appeared beside her. He gave her a small smile as if to agree, he knew how it felt to be alone on New Years while everyone else has someone. It was a friendly gesture, nothing more. Only a couple of seconds had passed and Jess noticed Marianne mutter something under her breath, but the distance was too great for her to hear.

The countdown started.

_10_

_9_

Abby and Connor were already close enough to eat each other's faces.

_8_

_7_

_6_

The Field Co-ordinator vaguely tried to remember a myth about "the person you kiss at midnight on New Years being the person you spend the rest of the year with."

_5_

_4_

_3_

Marianne was almost all over Becker, like a sick slime, making Jess want turn away and never look back.

_2_

"ONE!"

"Wheyheyyyy!" Connor wooped before swooping in to kiss Abby.

"Happy New Year." Both Jess and Lawrence's subdued voices were the only ones speaking, everyone else engrossed in the inside of someone else's mouth or watching the fireworks on the TV and in the air around them.

No-one noticed Becker pushing his girlfriend away as she tried to kiss him on the hour until their voices carried out in the near silence. Even then, only the few who weren't occupied paid any attention.

"-Jess-"

"Don't tell me you prefer that girl- that child - to me."

"No, Marianne!" Becker's voice was shocked and angry as if the very idea offended him.

The girl turned and ran, shock coursing through her. Becker thought of her as a child! How could he? She had defused a bomb for him. She had organised a party, taken care of his dog, helped him shave, dress him and done countless other things, all that ignoring what her job was. Tears fell from her eyes. She didn't care who saw her, Emily trying to calm her, Matt glaring in Becker's direction, even Lester, who had even brought his wife to the event, was reaching out a concerned arm. Jess ran until she her feet hurt too much to go on and she hailed down a cab.

-/-

Matt's glaring stopped when he edged to listen to the couple's conversation.

So you don't prefer the kid to me, what's the problem?"

"I don't like kids, Marianne. I do like Jessica. If you're not going to be civil to her, at least, then you ought to leave. Now."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick of you upsetting her. What you said a minute ago was too far."

"You're putting the child in front of your girlfriend."

"NO!" Frustration consumed him. What was wrong with the women in front of him?

"I'm putting Jess in front of you."

"BE-"

Halfway through Marianne's shout, Becker took one of her arms and started to pull her from the group. Matt watched as the two disappeared into Becker's house and decided to give the couple a few minutes before investigating.

-/-

"Marianne, sit down."

Becker forced her into a chair and picked up his guitar. The woman gasped in shock.

"You're going to sing to me? You've never done that before!"

It wasn't what the woman had in mind, as Becker gingerly started to pick out chords her face fell. She recognised the song immediately and her eyes narrowed.

It was a break up. There was no mistaking the meaning. Becker was trying to break up with her, and while, for a few moments she felt a slight discontent, she then began to smile.

-/-

Becker's voice finished and the room held a silence.

"Right." He said. "Now that that's cleared up, Mari." He stood up and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her to her feet. "Out." He gave her a shove of encouragement and pointed in the general direction of his front door.

"No."

"My house. Get out."

"You're kidding right? You're trying to break up with me?" She spoke with amusement. "You're nothing without me, Becker."

"No. I'm nothing with you and I want you gone."

Marianne laughed. "Come off it. I break up with you and you spend a month on your couch."

"Don't flatter yourself. That was because I had just turned blind. Not because you decided I wasn't good enough for you!" His well kept temper started to break.

"Oh come on. You and I are never really going to end. You can't resist me."

"I'm telling you now. It. Is. Over. You and me… there isn't any!"

There was silence for a few moments, then Becker felt a hand press against his cheek. Marianne's body followed.

"God I missed how you used to argue." She breathed in his face as she spoke.

"Get off me, Marianne."

"Of course, babe." She twisted her arms around his next, Becker tensed and tried to back away but she continued to follow him. "We're over and all that."

"I'm not kidding. This isn't like the arguments we used to have." The man was shocked he'd managed, so far, to not fall over anything. "There will be no make up tomorrow. You are not welcome here."

"I know." Her nose touched his as his back hit the wall. Becker pushed at her sides, not wanting to be too forceful. "That's why you learnt and played me a song."

Was it a trick comment? He played it to get her out but she seemed to think that the actual playing of the song to her meant that he still felt a romantic attachment _to_ her.

"I've been able to play that for years. It's not like I had to learn it."

"Oh course, hun. That's why you've been getting the short haired girl over to help you play the guitar."

"_Abby_ has been coming over to help me learn to play songs, yes. But not that one. Not for you."

He pushed harder at her, still being careful, aware of the fact that he couldn't risk hurting her. He half wished he'd gone for public humiliation to get rid of her. But Becker wasn't that sort of person and as a result he was being jumped, for the second time that night, by the women he was trying to break up with.

"I know, babe."

"MARIANNE! I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE!"

He rarely shouted. Spoke forcefully, yes. Yelled, often. But actually shouting was something he very rarely did. Becker hoped that Marianne would realise she was getting it all wrong before she did something stupid, before _he_ did something stupid.

"I hate you, Becker."

Although her words were spoken with conviction she didn't remove herself from him. Instead pressing herself further into Becker's body. Bounty started to growl in aggressive possessiveness, she had kept quite up until that point because of her master's continued instructions to be kind. Becker was wound so tightly he wondered fleetingly if he would ever be able to relax again.  
>Marianne's breath smothered his face again, Becker felt her lean up and pressed harder against him. Ignoring his struggles she touched their noses and opened her mouth to trace her tongue on his lips. Becker immediately turned his head, anger coursing through him, pushing harder than intended against her.<br>It did the job as the woman's body was immediately replaced with empty space.

"YOU PUSHED ME!"

"REALLY? I WONDER WHY THE HELL I WOULD DO THAT!"

Bounty's growls were increasing in ferocity.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN DOG."

"Don't you talk to her like that." Becker's voice had immediately lowered and taken on a quality that mimicked the dog's noise.

A hand came into contact with his face and, not expecting the attack, he fell to his right, into the side table. Breaking though the object and falling to the floor, Becker heard his favourite girl give a harsh bark followed by a high yelp. For a split second he was filled with the fear that he had fallen on her. Then he realised that he couldn't have.

"What the hell is going on here?" The Irish voice held immense tones of fury which made Becker, for the first time ever, scared of Matt.

Becker pulled himself to his feet, not yet composed enough to feel embarrassed about being found in such a situation. Marianne was spewing a trail of falsely voiced remarks, Becker wasn't going to put through Matt the pain of listening to them.

"Get the hell out of my house."

Marianne hesitated, unwilling to concede. Matt, still livid, repeated Becker's instruction and the woman fled.

-/-

Matt watched as the blind man cautiously stood and made his way to the sofa.

"Are you okay, Becker?"

"What?"

"Since you lost your sight you've got worse at hiding your emotions. They're as open as a book."

Becker sighed, letting his head fall back and hit the rail that ran along the wall of the room.

"How open?"

"As a book."

Becker frowned and let out a small growl of annoyance.

"Sorry, man." Matt seated himself on the chair next to his friend. "We can see, those of us who aren't too clouded in our emotions, those of us who aren't wrapped up in it. We could see that you weren't happy with Marianne and to be honest with you, mate, none of us like her. The way she looks at Jess…" Becker heard him shake his head, Matt's neck had the unfortunate habit of clicking every second shake. "There's something not right."

"What did she do to Bounty?"

The dog had continuously growled until the moment the door was soundly shut behind Marianne. Then she had found her way to her master and the beta male of her pack, whimpering softly.

"You don't want to know, Becker."

Becker stroked the head of the girl on his lap, then let his hands drift further, reaching the bandaging the surrounded her upper body. She sat on him, pressing her body into his chest as if looking for comfort.

"This isn't like her, Matt. Even with the surgery. This isn't like her." Worry fuelled his voice and Becker turned his head down to kiss his dog. "What did she do?"

Matt swallowed. He didn't want to say, the soldier's reaction would be bad. He had been furious himself when he saw what Marianne did and he couldn't pretend to think he cared for Bounty Hunter even half as much as Becker did.

"She…" He took a deep breath to steady and prepared himself. "She kicked her."

* * *

><p>The song that inspired the end of this chapter- well, I had been looking for a song to describe what Becker was thinking but was struggling. Two days later I was out shopping with my lovely godmother was for my university stuff. In the middle of a shop I heard <strong>This Aint A Love Song<strong> by Scouting For Girls and it fit for me. So that's what I had in mind!

This chapter is dedicated to the people who I spoke to on the day I wrote it - mostly before chapter 9 of LOS! So that is** Andrewleepotts**, **Beth Becker**, **Heyarandomgal**, **YouHaveLovelyHair** and **Sweets and Charades**. - Don't even think Sweets and Charades is reading this story! And also to **Cengiz** who has been wanting to shoot Marianne for a while- I hope you're well :)

So, let me know what you think guys!

Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

N'aww guyysss! I'm faintly disappointed at the lack of response to the last chapter :(

Oh well, here's another one! I have to warn you though, all the rest of this story will consist of fairly short chapters. So short in fact, I decided to make this chapter out of two of them!

This means that the dedications etc I wrote in advance for the second of these two chapters needs be be brought up here else you guys'll get a bit confused in the middle of this!

You all remember me writing a while ago in chapter- 11 of Bounty Hunter, that I wrote some chapters which made me fall in love with Lawrence? Well here they are!

This chapter is dedicated to SLP who was sent some of this quite a while ago and has been sat waiting for it since. Sorry to leave you hanging for so long but you have to love the antici-pation (Yes Rocky Horror reference! ;) )

Anywayyy!

ENJOYYYY!

* * *

><p>Bounty woke to an unusual noise in her den. Growling unhappily she attempted to wake her master. He hadn't retreated to their private part of the den until the light was rising again. Bounty knew her pack alpha, he would sleep until the light hit the bottom of his soft platform. When he didn't comply to her ministrations, she decided to take matters into her own hands, gently leaping off the bed. She was careful of her bandaging as the ache in her side had grown since Master's chosen Alpha female attacked her the light-rise before. Making it to the ground, Bounty started to head downstairs. An artificial scent had her growl increase in volume until she remembered Master's instructions not to be unfriendly towards the individual.<p>

She was too late to react, before the competition in front of her had clamped a muzzle over her mouth and lashed her to the sturdy kitchen table, ignoring her pleading whines.

-/-

There was a sharp knock on Becker's front door. Jess stood on one side, searching through her bag. Marianne on the other in shorts and a loose top. As the door opened Jess began to speak, not looking up. She was only there because Matt would be unable to pick Becker up that morning. Jess hadn't quite trusted his excuses as to why he was unable to do the job but accepted anyway- with the promise of reparations. She needed to check in on Becker's wardrobe as it was.

"Hey, Becker! Ready for your lif-" she broke off as she noticed the long slim legs.

Her heart stopped momentarily. What was Marianne doing in Becker's home at half five in the morning? Slowly raising her gaze, she saw the considerable lack of clothing Marianne was sporting on her lower half, totally covered by, what Jess immediately recognised as, one of Becker's tops.

"Hi, uh… What's your name again?"

Jess's eyes narrowed in annoyance, trying to ignore the hate that consumed her whenever she saw the woman.

"What are you doing here?"

"As the woman opening the door, wearing the clothes of the man of the house, I believe it is _you_ who should be answering the question."

Jess tensed at the words about Becker's clothes and ignored the referral to the first time they met. It did confirm her initial suspicions that Marianne seeing her that first day had been what sparked the rivalry.

"I am Jessica Parker," she hitched her bag higher up her shoulder and crossed her arms, "the woman who could make your life living hell with one phone call if she so wished."

"You wouldn't dare, Jessie." The condescending tone had Jess blanch. "You wouldn't want to upset _my_ man."

Jess ground her teeth. "I'm here to take Becker, _my_ colleague, to work."

"_I_ can take care of him thanks."

"_You_ don't have a car." Jess was getting tired to the bitchy afflictions they were both placing on certain words. Didn't Marianne have a life? Didn't she have better things to do then try and upset her?

However, she wasn't going to let it stop her. She knew her last statement was true. There were no other cars in the area but hers and Becker's.

"Didn't Becks tell you? Oh, how silly of him. I'm insured on his car. We've always shared everything, he and I."

There was no answer Jess could put to that, she clenched and unclenched her fingers and she tried to find something to say. Then she remembered the special chocolate she had been trying to get out of her bag before Marianne answered the door.

"Wait a second." Jess realised what was missing. She spoke decisively and put her hand out as Marianne attempted to shut it on her. "Where's Bounty?"

"What?"

"The dog-!" Jess used all her self control to refrain from adding "you-" along with any of the various insults she had running through her head.

"What about it?"

"_She_ not _it_. Where is she?"

"Up on our bed. Now, I'd invite you in to check but my fella's a bit tired- you know- and… well I'm not keen on letting other… well, I'm not keen on letting _girls_, enter _our_ room. Now, don't you have work to get to?"

Without waiting for an answer Marianne shut the door soundly in Jess's pale face.

-/-

Becker woke thinking he heard his front door, when the sound wasn't repeated he reached over to hit his clock.

"_Eh-oh! The time is three twenty-two am."_

Sighing gently at the time and his wish this Connor would change the damned voice, he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. That entire night so far he had slept badly, imagining noises in his house, disturbing his dreams and Bounty hadn't helped the situation by growling almost continuously. Not that he blamed her, after Marianne's actions the night before it was understandable that Bounty wasn't in a happy place. God that made him angry, his blood started to boil from just the vague thought.

Becker tried to repress it. He wanted to dream, he had never been one for spending more time than necessary asleep but he longed for the times that he could register sights, colours. Then the man realised what was missing, why he couldn't relax, there was no pressure on his legs.

"Bounty, girl?" He called softly, wondering why she wasn't in her normal spot on his bed. "Where are you?"

This wasn't good.

-/-

In the time her journey to took to travel from Becker's house to the ARC, Jess's emotions had flown all over the place. She had started by crying. The damned sight of Marianne there. In Becker's clothes. Wearing one of his oversized shirts. It hurt her in her stomach. It twisted and turned, knots doubling over on themselves. She was at his. That… that… _goddamn bitch _was at Becker's at five in the morning, wearing his clothes. Jess didn't even want to think about the events that would lead up to that situation. Didn't Becker care?

No. Of course he didn't. He thought she was a child. Incapable of adult feelings. She felt so sick on so many levels. She was sick of it. She was sick of crying over Becker, crying because of Marianne. The sick feeling overwhelmed her need to cry and her hyperventilation turned into harsh breaths of annoyance. Why was it that _she_ was the one who was always hurt by this? What had see done to deserve it? She had apologised time and time again for making Becker blind. She had repaid her debt to him in every way she knew how. He had said that he had forgiven her so _why_? Why was this happening to her? Annoyance gave way to frustration and indignation.

She did not deserve this.

-/-

The last feelings stuck when she finally arrived to work. Who the hell was Marianne to treat her like that? Ignoring their very first meeting, when had she _actually_ done something that Marianne could take insult to? What had prompted Marianne to hate her in the first place? She knew that she had thought many insulting things about the women and they had always been less than civil to one another. But there wasn't anything that Jess had done _to_ her- Jess edited the thought to 'to her face'- that she could be upset about.

Becker was firmly in the wrong. Why had she taken so long to see that? She wasn't a child.

Becker was wrong.

She was mature and composed. She was a young adult. She could have any man she wanted.

Becker was _wrong_.

So, she decided to do something to prove it.

"Hey, Lawrence!"

"Jessica."

Now she thought about it, Lawrence really was quite handsome and the deep voice he used to say her name along with an acknowledging head nod was, well, it was sexy.

"How're you doing?" The girl flashed her brightest smile and had the pleasure of seeing Lawrence do a double take.

"Good thank you. Yourself?"

"All the better for seeing you."

Lawrence was almost insulted when he heard her words. Did Jess really think he didn't see what was going on? He had seen her reaction to Marianne and Becker's kiss on New Years and the Field Coordinator hadn't fixed her makeup from her drive to work.

"I think you should do your makeup, Jess. Then we'll talk."

Lawrence backed away as he spoke, having collected the forms he required from a tray by the ADD. Jess blushed as she realised her mascara had run and she had panda eyes. Grabbing a wipe from her bag she removed all the product on her face and replaced it with the bare minimum.

Five minutes later Lawrence returned, as promised. "Okay." He leant against the ADD, facing her. "What's this about?"

"What?" She feigned innocence.

"You have never shown any interest in me. Or any other men in the ARC for that matter- it's not like many haven't tried. You like none of us but a certain mutual friend of ours. So, what's happened?"

Guilt flooded Jess and she turned red. Lawrence was a good, caring guy and she had been planning to take advantage of that on a whim. To add to it all she had given him the impression that she thought he was a, she couldn't think of a better word to use than 'player.' As well as that, she had insulted his intelligence, he was one of the smartest people in the building, to have thought she would have got away with her actions was ridiculous.

"I'm sorry, Lawrence."

He flashed her his best grin, the one he knew made girls swoon. "No skin off my neck." He paused while thinking. "Yet."

"What do you mean?"

"You want to make a point to Becker don't you?"

Again Jess flushed.

"Thought so. Well, you're not going to get it done by throwing yourself on me." He smiled again at the girl to show he meant no harm. "You have to think, what will annoy Becker the most?"

"I- I don't know."

Lawrence rolled his eyes, he often wondered whether people were really slow or he _was_ as smart as everyone seemed to think. "From what I've heard, the best way for _you_ to upset him is by putting yourself in danger."

Jess gave him a sharp, shocked look.

"I'm not saying hurt yourself!" He paused and his eyes narrowed in thought. "How does he feel about you shooting?"

"He's never let me."

"Why not?"

"I'm not military personnel."

"Nor are Abby, Connor and Emily."

"But they go on missions. I don't."

"And? You've had the ARC invaded before. Don't you think you ought to be able to _properly_ defend yourself?"

Jess blinked. She had never thought of using that argument.

"Well," Lawrence turned around and surprised Jess by using her ADD. He quickly found his way onto the security system and the camera covering the entrance to the staff car park. "When you see Becker coming give me a shout. It's about time we sorted this mess out."

And he left.

* * *

><p>More sooooonnn<p>

Let me know what you think :)

Thank youu


	16. Chapter 16

SO SORRY! I got a new laptop- tried moving everything over just to find I don't actually have a word processing feature on it! USELESS eah? Then I started a new job, then people came from Switzerland to stay, then someone came from Slovakia to stay- they're still staying but I'm making the poor girl wait to put on Pirates of the Caribbean while I do this! I've emailed part of the story to myself and copying it into an old Doc uploaded here!

I'M TRYING I TELL YOU!

SOOOOO SORRYYYY

Forgives? :D

PRETTY PLEASE!

YAYYY THANK YOU! COOKIES FOR YOU! :D

ENJOYYYYYYY

* * *

><p>"He's here."<p>

Lawrence smiled. He'd been afraid that Jess would get embarrassed and back out. Apparently his Field Co-ordinator was really serious about the man- as if she hadn't already proved it several hundred times over. Really, Becker was an idiot. "I'm coming."

"What's going on?" Abby frowned as she heard both Lawrence's and Jess's side of the conversation. The pair had been talking about the animals. Abby had just been telling Lawrence how she had first acquired Rex when Jess's voice had interrupted them.

"I'm planning on getting Becker to stop being so emotionally retarded when it comes to our favourite Field Co-ordinator."

Abby's face lit up with a smile. "How?"

"Jealousy." He used the 'what else' tone of voice.

"Great!" Her smile took an impish quality. "Can I watch?"

"Promise you wont make a sound? Becker can't know you're there." Abby was the only person in the ARC who he would even consider allowing to watch while knowing that it was a set up. Any of the soldiers or other members of the core ARC team wouldn't be able to keep quiet if they witnessed the impending interactions between himself and Jess.

"And miss out on the sight of a lifetime? I wouldn't dare!"

-/-

Lawrence glanced at the ADD's central screen, Becker was just making his way past the first layer of security.

"Hey, Jessica." He was using _that_ tone of voice again and Jess suppressed a shiver.

"Hey."

"You don't have a boyfriend do you?"

Jess blinked in surprise. Lawrence knew full well she didn't have a boyfriend. Why was he-? The penny started to drop. He was, he was going to ask her out.

In front of Becker!

Her eyes widened. Lawrence had started with the question so that the conversation would seem natural when Becker walked in and heard.

"N- N- N- No. No, I don't" Jess's words stumbled over each other.

"Surprising really. I would have thought that a beautiful girl like yourself would be snapped up in no time."

Lawrence checked the ADD again. Becker had quickly made his way through the second and third security check points and was coming up to the lift.

"Well, um… no. I don't really get asked out that much."

"I'm sure it's because most men are afraid of being rejected by such a women. It takes a lot of courage for a guy to talk to a girl like you."

"Oh… well, umm…"

"So, I was thinking," Lawrence heard the lift open. "I'm going to take you out sometime."

From her seat to the side Abby's eyes widened, eyebrows shot up and jaw dropped. Lawrence had such confidence! They all knew that it was just acting but, wow, even so it was amazing.

"Well, that's… sounds… that sounds good." Jess was still struggling with her words and, luckily, hadn't noticed Becker enter the area.

"Is there anything you'd like to… do with me?" Abby tried not to giggle. "I'm sure there are some things that other men in the ARC haven't offered you before."

Jess got the hint. "I'd like to learn to shoot. If you could help me? I mean I understand if you don't want to or it's not what you had in mind but we could always do something after and it would-" She was rambling again, half aware that Lawrence's question meant that Becker was in the area.

"I'll take you down to the armoury. If you're lucky I may show you some of my guns." As Lawrence winked Jess felt her heartbeat quicken. She wasn't romantically interested in him but she had to admit, he was good.

Biting her lip she answered aware that her voice had begin to squeak. "That sounds… pretty good."

"Great. We'll do it after work today." He looked to where Becker was stood, frozen on the platform outside Lester's office, then turned his eyes back to Jess. He knew that she wasn't a very good actress, as shown by her earlier display, and if they wanted to convince Becker that what was happening was real she needed to almost believe it herself. Becker would be able to pick up on any false tone in her voice. "This way we know we wont be…" He licked his lips and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "interrupted." He was rewarded with Jess flustering again.

Attempting to calm herself, Jess glanced behind her, quietly glad to see Becker's tense posture. She returned her gaze to Lawrence and gasped as she got lost in his eyes. "Uh, well… that… yes."

"Brilliant."

The silky tone made Becker flinch. The action was so obvious that Lawrence saw it from the corner of his eye. The two men had often hit the town together and this meant Becker knew exactly what Lawrence was doing. Lawrence's style was using the swoon worthy voice and agreeing the details with statements, not with questions.

The questions started later in the process when he was confident he had the date.

"Do you have any preference as to which of my guns you see?"

* * *

><p>Short but more soon! I really mean it this time!<p>

Let me know what you think will happen!

Primeval love!


	17. Chapter 17

Hiii guyssss! I know I'm writing excuses again! Feel free to shoot me! But I haven't had internet still.

On Wednesday evening/night I *should* be updating again :)

Happy faces yes?! :D

This chapter is for BethBecker who I'm very proud of at the moment :)

ENJOYYY!

* * *

><p>Becker looked so wound up Abby struggled not to laugh.<p>

Jess started to feel flustered again. She had never been the best at flirting, she supposed that was a good thing, if she were too good Becker might suspect something was up. "I- I don't know. What would you recommend?"

"Hmm." Lawrence glanced back to Becker. He looked livid. One more nudge should make him crack. "Well, I have some rare ones. But I think I have one big one you'd be interested in."

It did the trick.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

To the side Abby covered her mouth with both her hands, stifling her girlish squeal at Becker's reaction. This was _perfect_! She wiggled her arms in her favourite excitable 'Cheese, Gromit!' action and then returned to silence, chewing at the skin by the side of a thumb nail and shaking in anticipation, a huge smile covering her face.

"I _think_ I just got myself a date."

"Oh yes?" The threatening quality, that had always made people back away when Becker used it, only made Lawrence grin and set his mind to work on how to control the conversation.

"Yes." He had the satisfaction of watching his friend blanch at his calm tone. "I did. With our young and extremely attractive Field Co-ordinator." At the look on Becker's face he fought back a laugh. "I hope you don't mind me being so blunt, Jessica." The silky voice was just too much for Becker to stand. "But you know I'm the sort of man who speaks the truth."

"Uh, no, no. It's- it's okay." Jess was so red in the face she was sure she was about to become the first recorded case of spontaneous combustion. She hadn't quite thought about what would happen this far into the plan.

"And what are you planning on doing on this _date_?" Becker spat the last word.

"Well, who am I to say how it'll end," Jess gave a gasp at the words, she couldn't believe how far Lawrence was taking it! "But we will be spending some quality time in the armoury."

"Jess is _not_ learning how to use a gun and she is _not _going to use an EMD."

"Interesting, really." Lawrence was as calm and composed as ever. "I'm pretty sure she and I _did_ just agree to do some shooting."

"She's not allowed."

"I'm right here, Becker. Stop talking about me as if I'm not. I'm not a child."

Becker didn't even acknowledge her so Lawrence spoke again.

"Jess needs to be able to defend herself."

"The only thing that will come from her learning to shoot a gun is her putting herself in harm's way!"

Lawrence smiled widely in Becker's face. This was _exactly _the reaction he was hoping for. Controlling his voice he answered.

"And by not teaching her to defend herself you leave her venerable in the event that the ARC is invaded."

"That's not going to happen."

"Really? If I remember correctly, it happened when you were in charge of security here. I know I've made _many_ improvements to the system but I'm not so cocky as to think that the ARC is impenetrable."

Abby had to stop herself laughing again. It was… The two men… They were practically having a verbal cat fight over Jess! Glancing around the ARC she noticed the many people who had stopped what they were doing to watch. A couple of Techies who had been present at the first conversation between Jess and Lawrence were also trying not to laugh, while some others, along with a few soldiers, were watching in horror as two of the most respected men they knew verbally abused each other. She noticed a small group leave the room in the direction of the core teams labs and was sure that within the minute the rest of the team would have congregated in the room.

"You do whatever the hell you like to the security. And remember everything you built is on top of _my_ foundations. But Jessica is _not_ holding a gun."

"Becker, I want to-"

"You're not allowed."

Jess paled again, despite suddenly becoming aware of the audience. He was fighting for her, sure, but his treatment of her made it obvious he was still in the mindset that she was a child. Lawrence took over.

"What's your problem with it, Becker? You already have a girlfriend."

"My personal life is none of your business."

"Funnily enough the same goes to you."

Becker couldn't believe that Lawrence was doing this. He'd just got to work, stressed and emotionally drained after the argument of a lifetime, just to find one of his best and oldest friends was hitting on _his_ girl, the one who he had _explicitly_ stated he wouldn't be interested in in such a manner.

"Well, keep your personal life away from ARC time!"

"Becker-"

"Don't, Jess, I'm not interested."

He was already marching away, Bounty with her tail between her legs, unhappy at the proceedings.

-/-

Jess ran after him, all the pent up emotions from earlier that day rushing forward. Unknown to her, Lawrence beckoned Abby over and the two started to flick through the security cameras while Connor, Matt and Emily started to quietly question them.

"FOR ONCE WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME, BECKER?"

The man froze at her shout.

"You're not going to learn how to use an EMD."

"WHY?"

"Stop shouting."

"NO! BECKER!" She pulled at his shoulder, trying to turn him around.

Bounty growled at the threat but both humans ignored it.

"BECKER!" Jess shouted angrily in his ear. "STOP BEING SO DAMN CALM!" She pushed at his solid shoulders.

"Gods! Do you want to make me deaf too?"

At Becker's words her eyes narrowed and she stepped quickly in front of him. "GOD DAMN YOU, BECKER!" She slapped him. "JUST DAMN YOU!" She continued to hit him, the thump of her hands against his chest punctuating her words. "YOU'VE THROWN EVERY INSULT POSSIBLE IN OUR DIRECTION IN THE PAST YEAR AND WE'VE TAKEN EVERY DAMNED ONE!" She sighed, a harsh expulsion of breath, then continued both the yelling and punching. "You haven't even apologised! I've dealt with _everything_ you've asked for help with. I've thrown you a party, I've dealt with that bloody bitch of a girlfriend of yours. I've listened to every damn complaint you've had about her and your soap-opera relationship. I've done all that and not _once_ have I placed ANY of my burdens on you!" Still, there was no reaction that she was looking for so she hit him again. "GOD DAMN YOU, BECKER!"

Pushing at his chest again, she took in what she had just done, swallowed and fell back a couple of steps, feeling emotionally drained all of a sudden. She deflated as she sighed, finding that she was crying again and her voice bunged up.

"There was no need to be cruel, Becker."

Becker was cursing himself too. Why the hell had he said that and how had he been so stupid? For the past year Jess had been wonderful to him and he had taken advantage of it. He was surprised, now he thought about it, that she hadn't snapped sooner.

"I didn't mean that, Jess, and you know it. Why are you in this mood today?"

The soldier could practically feel her shooting daggers at him. Then he heard the words mumbled under her breath, words that any man without improved hearing would have missed.

"Seeing Marianne in one of your shirts has that effect on people." Then Jess's heels turned away.

"Jess." He was speaking through gritted teeth. "Come back here."

She stopped but didn't return.

"I've given up. I thought that's what you wanted."

Becker sighed, he wanted her to give up on shooting; it would only encourage her to put herself in harm's way. He didn't want her to give up on him. It was a horrible, self-centred thought; knowing he wanted her to want him but wouldn't act upon it. But people in… people who care about others _are_ self-centred. To quote a classic: "love is selfish, and in an instant he reverted to his own hopes." Becker wanted her to stay wanting him and he still wasn't going to accept her. She needed more than him, as Marianne had said a long time ago: he couldn't provide.

* * *

><p>Another short one! But there will be more ON WEDNESDAY!<p>

Let me know what you think! Please! :)

Thank youuuu!


	18. Chapter 18

YEAAAA! IT'S WEDNESDAY! UPDATE AS PRMOMISEDDD!

I KNOW RIIIGHT!

Anyway! I woke up at 6am from a bad dream, been working all day and tired as hell!

SO BACK TO THE STORYYYYY

...

ENJOYYY!

* * *

><p>"Why have you given up?"<p>

Jess closed her eyes, wondering why he was bothering to ask. "Because it's pointless trying."

Neither knew exactly to what they were referring.

"There's always a point in trying, Jessica. If Matt and Emily hadn't convinced me of that I wouldn't be here now. I'd be sat at home on a sofa in- I dunno- clothes decaying from five months worth of stains- I'm pretty sure I'd have changed at least once- and having to suffer the embarrassment of needing _Connor_, of all people, to beat up pizza delivery men for me."

"How..?"

"Matt told me. The point is, Jessica, that there is always a point."

"Is there a point though? What am I trying for, Becker?"

He sighed again, rubbing a hand over his face. The man's continued calm while she struggled to cope with her breaking heart made Jess's anger resurface, her continued reserves of strong emotion shocked them both.

"Do you not have _anything_ to say? You're spouting clichéd goodwill comments with nothing to back them up."

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about you explain to me how it is that you are happy to preach and get angry at me about spending time with Lawrence but you're going to turn up late to work because you've been spending some quality time with Marianne?"

Jess slapped a hand over her mouth, she hadn't intended to say so much.

"This is about Marianne?"

"No." The muffled reply was a second too quick.

"Then why did you mention her?"

Jess pulled her hand back and brushed it through her hair. "It's not about her, Becker. It's none of my business who you do or do not have sleep over." She scrunched up her face as she realised that she'd said more than intended for a second time.

There was a small pause.

"How did you know she was at mine?"

Jess closed her eyes in annoyance. "Matt was going to bring you to work today, remember? He couldn't so sent me."

"You didn't show u- Oh." Comprehension dawned on his face. "She said you hadn't."

"Well, if Marianne said I didn't, I can't have."

"Jess, stop being childish."

Childish. _Childish_. Everywhere she turned people were using that word on her.

"Whatever."

Becker immediately regretted his wording. "Jess." He got no reply. "Jess… Jess, you're not childish. Jess, come here." He walked in her direction, an arm outstretched. Finding her, he pulled the small girl into his side. "I know that she was lying. She wasn't meant to be there."

Jess took a deep breath, trying to compose herself in the hope that when she spoke she wouldn't cry again. "What do you mean? But you were still in bed..?"

Becker's arm tightened over her shoulder. "She, she had a key to my house that she never returned when she broke up with me or later… when I broke up with her." Jess tensed. She hadn't known about that. She fleetingly wondered when it occurred but then remembered it didn't matter. He saw her as a child. He did, and that would stand in the way of anything that could happen between them. "She came in during the night, she changed the time on my alarm and…"

Jess felt his entire body stiffen.

"And what?" She whispered half dreading the answer.

"She tied Bounty up and muzzled her."

"WHAT?" Jess pulled away. "I'm gunna kill her."

The pure hatred which growled in Jess's voice stunned Becker for a moment. He hadn't realised quite how much Jess disliked the woman, or how much she cared about Bounty. He was glad Jess didn't know about New Years or, he was certain, she really would use her computer skills to destroy Marianne's life. While he felt Marianne, or anyone who treated an animal like that, deserved punishment, he wasn't fond of the idea that Jess would pay the price for such actions.

"Why do you hate her so much?"

Jess leant her forehead to his shoulder and sniffed. "She has you."

Becker closed his eyes and sighed at her whispered words, he couldn't fight this for much longer, he was sick of trying to pretend. He twisted his body so she was flat against his chest, both of his arms holding her close. The man then turned his head to rest his cheek in her hair.

"She doesn't."

Jess tensed again under his arms. "What?"

"She doesn't have me. I told her once and for all that enough was enough. I don't want her in my life, in your life or in Bounty's life. I told her to go and grow up and stop treating people like play things." His grip tightened further before he spoke his last words. "And I told her that you show more maturity at your most immature moments than she has displayed in her entire life."

Jess smiled at his words and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him.

"You defended me."

"Of course I did."

The girl started to lean into him, rising slightly on her feet. Becker, sensing the meaning of her actions, started to step backwards.

"I'll always defend you, Jess. You're one of my greatest friends."

He inwardly winced, it was probably the worst thing he could have said, he'd been on the receiving end of that comment enough times in his life to know how it stung. Jess pulled away from him, arms hanging limply by her sides with goosebumps appearing from the lack of his warm body.

As she stepped away Becker heard, for the second time, a whispered comment not meant for him.

"Maybe it's just I'm not as beautiful as Marianne."

* * *

><p>Sadface! Becker's an idiot! :

Let me know what you think :)

Primeval Love!


	19. Chapter 19

My god guys!

I just realised something!

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTERRR! :O

I forgot! I put two VERY short chapters together to make this last!

Larger AN at the end!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Anger and annoyance burst inside of Becker. Why did Jess always put herself down? He was partially glad she couldn't see how much he really wanted her but he didn't want her to keep insulting herself in such a manner. And as it was, he is a blind man, what did looks matter to him?<p>

That was it.

The fight was lost.

He had tried his best but now it was time to be honest.

"Look at yourself, Jess."

He grabbed an arm as she started to walk away, turning her and pushing her against the wall, forearms pressing into the wall either side of her head, trapping her. The girl flinched in shock and looked around for an escape at the sudden action but quickly relaxed, knowing he would never cause her harm.

"You're what? Twenty? And…"

She gasped and shivered as he ran a hand across her face, fingers catching in her hair as he pushed it from her eyes, following down her neck.

"Wearing your necklace of solid dark blue wooden circles ."

His fingers traced the edges towards her shoulder, her skin flushing hot then cold under his touch.

"One of your short sleeve tops."

Becker's nails gently scraped the flesh that was just hidden by her shirt sleeve. His hand then skimmed her side until it came to her waist.

"Your bright pink belt with the detailed buckle."

His hand went lower, as it brushed over her hip and to the edge of her skirt Jess gasped again, her mind too muddled by the feel of his fingers to be able to process that he could still remember what clothes she owned, let alone recognise them from touch.

"A skirt far too short to be decent." The words were growled possessively. "And…"

He pushed his body flush against hers so he could move his other arm without fear of her leaving. Pulling at her knee, he lifted her leg, running his hand down to straighten it past him. All the muscles in Jess's leg tried to tense, then relaxed as his fingers drifted over her skin. Becker's other hand reached behind his body to skim her ankle, foot and shoe.

"And, four inch heels."

He let her foot go and it slowly slid down his side as Jess tried to keep control of what little breath she still had.

"You're too young for someone like me, Jess, too good, to free. I would just trap you… Pull you down. You don't want me."

"Will you let me chose?"

"You don't know, Jess."

"Why don't I?"

"Because, you're young. You're still looking for things in life that… that… that I _can__'__t_ give you…" Becker broke off and sighed, pressing his hands against the wall again, pushing himself back.

Jess was made confident by his words. The regret showed he wished that he could give her these things. He wanted to give her these things. That was all she needed. She didn't need what he thought she did. Just the thought. The knowledge that he cared for her enough. Cared for her in that manner.

The man jumped slightly as he felt Jess's soft hands on his face, followed by the warmth of her breath as she spoke, shakily.

"Please excuse the turn of phrase," she breathed again making him shiver, "but love is blind."

And she kissed him.

-/-

That night Jess went to Becker's again. They sat for hours, just talking. Then, in the early hours of the morning she fell asleep, her head on his shoulder.

Smiling at the position, Becker leant his head on hers. Running his fingers over her face in feather light touches, he gently stroking a strand of hair back from her face as it repeatedly fell forwards again. As he pressed his lips back to her head, Bounty nudged at his leg, emitting a soft moan.

"Hey, sweetie." Becker smiled wider and stopped brushing Jess's hair to pat the leg furthest away from the sleeping girl. "Come on up here."

He did feel guilty for accepting Jess. He was stopping her from having the life she should have. She was going to trouble herself further with his blindness. If they lasted, which he hoped they would, she would be the one who... who had to help him chose clothes of a morning. She had willingly done so, so far, but there was a difference between now and forever. She would be the one who would have to do the laundry, drive to the shops, go without because he couldn't chose her things.

But he couldn't bring himself to care about his guilt. He was happier than he had been in years. Even before the accident he couldn't remember being quite this happy. In the past months he had joy in his life thanks to the puppy, currently pawing at his arm, but now he had both his girls. Bounty and Jessica. The only two he was going to let keep a place in his heart.

So yes, maybe he was wrong to make the young girl have to suffer his disability. He would never be able to do things for her that he wanted to, like lie in the grass and watch the stars progress over the heavens, tell her the constellations and the stories behind their names. He wouldn't be able to tell her how wonderful she looked when she had bought a new dress. He wouldn't be able to drive her to a secret spot, just for the two- three- of them.

But Jess had entered into the relationship knowing that. This was what _she_ wanted. And he'd be damned to hell for all eternity before he stopped her from being happy.

* * *

><p>There we are guys! I finally did it!<p>

**_This is something I wrote before I posted the first part of Line of Sight! It'_****_s been a long time coming! _**

I was extremely tempted to put them jumping apart when the peeping Lawrence and Abby started shouting "Woohoo" and their Comms exploded. But I resisted ;)

So!

I was going to write another entire story- I've had most of it written for MONTHS! But! I don't think I can do it justice! I've been cutting it back down again so the FIFTH and FINAL installment of the Line Of Sight series will be Closing The Ties! **Watch out for it!**

Now, as normal I'd like to thank everyone who has stood by me for this last story- In no particular order (okay alphabetical was easiest ;) )-

*takes a deep deep DEEP breath*

Barbara C, Beccat968, Beckky00, Beth Becker, BlackBulletButterfly, BrightBlues123, Cengiz, DIDIMIL, Esmerelda Diana Parker, GODISAWESOME, Heyarandomgal, ilovecastlesoverymuch, Jet Becker, Julie Winchester, juls124, JustEllee, Kedern, Loulie, loveseriesforever, maggiegurl, Mal4Inara, matrix, Mijo54, MissGracieKathy, Mountiegirl, MouseyJayne, My Wonky Socks, Peace Heaven, pinkcat4569, Platypus With A Fez, Prawn Crackers, primevalyank, Python3921, RandomNinja1112, SabreDae, SadenBecker, SandyLee Potts, 2141, Silvertongue33, SveaR, TellMeMore90, TipsyLady, we've got an anomaly, When the Wind Stands Fair, WildGypsyWoman12 and last but certainly not least YouHaveLovelyHair.

*pants and regains breath*

THANK YOU GUYSSS! Let me know what you thought of this chapter, let me know what you thought of this story, let me know your favourite colour (just to see if you're still paying attention ;) ) and keep an eye out for the next story :)

LOVE YA BYE!


End file.
